Greatness Must Go On
by Sada Pazaki
Summary: A hundred years has gone by since Smaug laid waste to the town of Dale and conquered the Lonely Mountain. Now, fifty years before the events that take place in The Hobbit, a female from his past approaches him with a request. A request he does not wish to acknowledge...but he is duty-bound to fulfill. (Rated M)
1. Chapter 1

Greetings all!

I've always been a dragon-lover and Smaug has always been one of me childhood faves ever since reading The Hobbit as a kid.

You can imagine my excitement over the movies~

Seeing the movie has reawakened my love of Smaug and now there's this :D

Originally I was going to make up some OC elf or human chick (perhaps even a dwarf, who knows!) and make up some tragic romance that would have had all my friends and readers hating me in the end. Just how I like it!

lol Kidding, kidding (mostly).

So what stopped me from doing this? Well I looked up Smaug on here and found quite a few EXCELLENT SmaugXOCchick stories already.

Me being me, I lost interest in my apparently-not-so-original idea and quickly came up with something else I hadn't seen yet.

And thus this story was born!

Ahead of time, I thank my friend raven1493 for persuading me to post this lol

I also do not own Smaug or The Hobbit or anything else. I just own the plot and my OC~

Well, enough of my chatter! Onward with the first chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Withered Heath. It used to be such a lovely valley. A valley blackened by dragon fire as the skies swarmed with the mating flights of young and old. It was the perfect breeding ground. Dragons could stay and watch over their hatchlings until they were ready to venture out on their own. The young Fire Drakes could multiply and grow freely...until groves of Men and Dwarves came to fight against their expanding numbers.

Dwarves were easy to play with and amusing to torment. They would mine the nearby mountains for the sport of any dragon big enough to pull down their structures. The Dwarves always fought back but it was rare that they defeated any single dragon. Their efforts were a joke among the dragon-kin who were free to attack and take whatever was mined for their own.

Humans were pesky creatures. They multiplied at a quick rate and were not be as easily played with as dwarves. They also seemed to be appearing everywhere; their kind spreading like some sort of short-lived but indestructible insect. This did not concern the dragons at first. Humans kept creatures like cows, pigs, and horses in enclosed areas that made it fairly easy to take a quick meal from.

The Humans decided they did not like providing dragons with food almost immediately and they began fighting back. Their efforts were, of course, pathetic in the eyes of the dragons who continued to be feared above all else just as it should be.

At some point the Dwarves and Humans tried to join forces to fight off the terrible beasts of the north. Their greatest warriors of old boldly came to Withered Heath, in the middle of the barren season of the dragons no less, and took advantage of the lack of adult Fire Drakes to contend with. They stood against the hatchlings, the inexperienced juveniles, those older than time itself, and the precious few females needed to continue on their noble race.

Many dragons fell due to the cowardly actions of their attackers. Some dragons that survived the first assault were able to escape and begin to spread the word that their breeding ground was in peril. The young and rash males were the first to return, abandoning their precious hoards and territories to attack the armies in a rain of fire. The older males took a more strategic approach; guarding the ways out of their valley so none could escape their wrath.

Though the enemy had no chance of survival in the face of the swell of returning males, they wielded foul weapons like enchanted arrows that often ended up in an unlucky dragon's eye. However a blinded dragon was just as deadly as one with full control over its physical senses, if not more so. Many Humans and Dwarves were crushed by the wild thrashings of a Fire Drake with arrows in its eyes, but still they fought on...until none were left to fight.

The charred remains of innumerous Dwarves and Men covered their valley floor by time the dragons had finished carrying out their judgement on those who dared to threaten those of Withered Heath. The dragons never recovered from their losses though and slowly but surely their numbers became less and less.

That many hundreds of years ago...perhaps well over a thousand. Filianix didn't really care.

Before her was an empty valley.

Her single violet eye turned to the south, her distinct look of disdain turning it dark.

She couldn't believe she was going to Smaug for help.

Even if he agreed to help her...it would not please her to be in his presence again. That was not enough to keep her from seeking him out though. This needed to be done.

A leap, the opening of her wings, an updraft...and she was on her way with the setting sun on her left.

The Lonely Mountain wasn't too far of a trip. Not for one such as she. She could stay in the air without a break for three times longer than any other dragon she had ever encountered. No dragon could truly challenge her in the air. None at all.

Determined, she flew higher into the sky until she was a speck to any mortals who chanced to look up and see her. The extreme height cleared her mind and allowed it to calm. Her eye took in the landscape below her. It looked like a simple map and those living on it were only tiny little ants who were born, lived, and died with every passing breeze.

A rogue gust of wind caused her to fly a bit lower. After doing so, her nose began to tingle as the smell of gold suddenly rushed through it like a wave of fire. That smell...it was so strong! It was intoxicating!

No longer aware of the scenery below her, she followed her nose to find the source of the golden smell. The night passed by and the sun began to rise when she was met with the source. She was not surprised, but it still caused her to pause and hover in her flight. The Lonely Mountain. Smaug's territory.

Of course...she should have realized. Knowing him, he probably caught one whiff of that gold and didn't hesitate to pursue it and make it his. Smelling it now...she felt herself wishing it was her hoard she was smelling, not his.

Her own hoard consisted mostly of her beloved jewels. Giant gemstones, chunks of silver, gold, and other precious metals, even Dwarven armor...things given to her by males attempting to please her with gifts. She had never needed to obtain anything for herself and now it was all hidden away in her cave. Her hoard...she risked it being found by leaving it behind.

It was necessary. It was a risk she was being forced to take.

Diving down towards the back of the mountain, her eye scanned for a place to enter. If he were smart he would have blocked the entrances closest to the populated areas but kept or made a back passage he could go out and in by. To her surprise it took her longer than she thought it would to finally find the entrance. After finding two back passages he had completely destroyed, she discovered a third near the top of the mountain.

Landing on the ridge of the opening, the gold's smell was so strong she opened her mouth to taste it on her tongue. Why had no other dragons come to challenge Smaug for the scent alone? She knew there used to be some that were young and stupid enough to take him on. Perhaps a few had tried to fight him for his hoard and she was merely unaware of it.

Regardless, she was not here for the treasure. As exhilarating as it smelled to her, she had more important things to act upon other than her desire for gold. Sliding into the entrance, she slithered forward a short distance before finding herself within the mountain and gliding into one of the dwarven halls.

She landed and steadied her footing, her eye taking in the comfortably high ceiling and surrounding stone. Smaug's scent was faint in this room...he must not have left the mountain in a great while. She could still feel his presence though. The feel that this all was his and that her even laying an eye on it was an unforgivable trespass. Such was the way of being in another dragon's territory without their consent.

Nothing bad would come of this. Smaug could be reasoned with. She would make him understand her plight and he wouldn't be able to refuse her. She was confident he would say yes.

Taking in a breath, she roared.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please review! Let me know what you think, feel free to give suggestions, etc! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2 ya'll!

No big intro this time.

YAY!

I don't own Smaug. I only own Filianix and this story~

Oh wait, I must say that while Smaug's original design is that of your classic dragon (four legs and a pair of wings) I _really_ liked him as a wyvern (two hind legs and wings for arms) in the movie.

I felt it fit him rather well for the role he played in the movie, so I decided he's a wyvern in this story as well.

However Finianix is not a wyvern.

Oh la la, dragonly diversity~

Enjoy! :D

* * *

It was the scent that first awoke him.

It penetrated the darkness of his dreams and spread throughout his mind. It caused his consciousness to sharpen and his body to stir. Something about that scent...it was...familiar...it was…

Snorting away the gold clustered around his nostrils, he began to raise his head, taking in a deep breath…

Dragon. It was the scent of dragon.

His eyes opened in surprise. A dragon? Here? The scent was very faint…

Yawning drowsily, he disregarded it. Perhaps one had flown by his mountain and he was merely catching its odor on a passing draft…

A dragon's roar suddenly reverberated in the mountain. A roar that was not his own. Adrenaline coursed through his body like liquid fire as he stood up from his beloved gold. A dragon was **in **_his _mountain! Most likely a challenger for his hoard.

Bellowing out an answering roar of challenge, he lifted himself up. He would show this foolish adversary that he could not be defeated by any.

Bending and sliding forward with the ease of a serpent, he moved towards the scent of his challenger. He could smell things more clearly as he moved away from his fragrant gold. It was a female. Why was a female challenging him?

It did not matter. He would only threaten her life and then chase her out of his territory instead of outright attacking her as he would a male. Why it was a female, as odd as that was, did not concern him.

She was waiting for him in the large hall nearest his back entrance. He arrived with another roar, his voice causing any loose stones to rattle and the walls to rumble as though made alive by the power of his voice alone. Leaping forward, he landed on the ground with added force, making the ground shake with his physical strength.

Her response was less than satisfactory. She watched his display with a single sharp eye, taking him in but acting as though his actions were of no cause for worry.

Slashing at the ground, he growled from deep within his belly; a warning of something much worse than mere displays of his power. She lowered her head and growled back in a more respectful tone. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. This female did not act like a challenger.

Her voice caught his attention and his memory stirred as she crooned, "Oh mighty Smaug, it is I...Filianix."

Filianix.

His eyes widened as they fully processed the female before him. The lavender scales, the heat of her stare, her scent, her voice, every way she had wronged him in the past...

His mouth curled in thinly-veiled disgust and he drawled, "Ah yes, Filianix the Evasive."

Her eye flashed and she corrected, "Filianix the Ageless."

With a contemptuous snort he growled, "Filianix the _Deceptive_."

"Filianix the _Timeless_."

"The Misleading."

"The Lasting!"

"The **Liar**," he hissed, beginning to circle the smaller female. Her bright violet eye stared straight ahead, her ears keeping track of his movements as she mused, "Still upset over that?"

"Filianix the Untrustworthy!" he spat, "The False! The Deceitful!"

"And what of Smaug the Magnificent?" she mockingly cooed, "Otherwise known as Smaug the Brute."

He snarled warningly but she continued, "Smaug the Demanding. The Uncivilized. The Vapid."

"Filianix the Spiteful."

"Smaug the Discourteous."

"The Ornery!"

"The Blunt!"

He rose over her, snapping open his wings in a display of dominance, "The Lascivious!"

She opened her wings as well and stood on her hind legs, "The Undisciplined!"

A roar of fury at such insults tore out of his throat, sparks of fire dancing over her lavender scales and bringing out the green flecks in her eye. As the sound of his thunderous roar died, he glared down at the bold female before him. After a few tense moments, her body language changed. To his surprise her wings and head lowered to a more submissive angle before she quietly purred, "Smaug the Glittering…"

Her eye locked on his treasure-covered chest and he felt his pride take hold of him. He opened his winged forelegs more and relaxed his hind legs, lowering himself just enough to show himself off more properly to the smaller female. Of course she would notice his display. How could she not take notice and admire it?

As her expression became one of rapture, he decided to admire her own form. She was petite for a female but that had always added to her incredible speed. She probably was just as swift and graceful while in flight as she had been several hundred years ago. Her endurance certainly hadn't faded since he assumed she was able to fly all the way to the Lonely Mountain from the Withered Heath without resting.

The quality of her scales hadn't changed at all. Time could not affect the soft lavender that shimmered like moonlight even in the shadows. He remembered more than saw the iridescent green highlights he knew to be still there. They had always caught the sun whenever he had seen her flying during the daylight hours…

Wanting to see her eye, he blew his searing breath over her head, once again making sparks frolic down her body. Her glazed over eye blinked and looked up to meet his. Yes...he remembered when there had been two of those eyes...those enchanting violet and green eyes...he had once known those eyes all too well…

A low vibration was starting within him as they gazed at each other. A vibration of pleasure. Thoughts of his threatened hoard faded into the back of his mind as his body reminded him just how well he had known this female.

Unlike his appearance which was that of a wyvern, she had four limbs with which to walk on. This did not make them incompatible in any way, it merely was the evidence of some diversity within the dragon species. His body was naturally larger and more powerful than her's, made for causing destruction with ease. Her body was more...refined in his opinion. It was made for lounging among piles of sparkling jewels.

Her voice was smooth and pleasing to the ear. He recalled how it often carried just a hint of playful teasing in the past. She was never a creature to stay serious about something for long. However her spirited nature did not stand in the way of her dragonly elegance and pride. She moved as though she were made of water; he could not call to mind a time she had ever come off as clumsy or ungainly, even after the loss of her other eye.

"Filianix the Captivating," he purred seductively. Her eye glowed as she murmured back, "Smaug the Glorious."

"The Alluring."

"The Wealthy."

"The Immortal."

"The Luminous," she was becoming excited now; he could smell it as they flattered each other.

"The Engaging."

"The Resplendent and Prosperous!"

"The Stunning and Gratifying."

Half-closing her eye, she pressed her forelegs and chest to him with an adoring tone in her voice, "Smaug the Golden."

He felt a internal shiver run through his body at her touch and he moved his wings around her, "Filianix the Delicious…"

Her chest quivered against his as she chuckled to herself, "Now I am delicious?"

Leaning his head down, his touched the tip of his muzzle to her neck and breathed in, savoring the half-remembered scent leaking from between her scales, "Yes...you have always been delicious to me."

"My delightful one," she trilled, "You flatter me much more and I shall be forced to forget how you threatened me just a turn ago."

His pleasure disappeared and his paranoia for the safety of his hoard re-emerged. Baring his teeth at her, he reared his head back and hissed, "Why have you come here?"

Releasing a breath that showed her obvious displeasure at his change in attitude, she curtly replied, "As impressive as your hoard most likely is, I want no share of it. I come for more important matters than the obtaining of gold."

Smaug's mouth opened as he gave a deep, rumbling laugh. The concept of her travelling all this way for something other than gold was humorous to him. Why else would any dragon make such a journey? For a female, there was nothing else worth travelling that distance for. Nothing save her life and, if that were so, she should know better than to expect him to let her share in his territory. He did not care about what she had once been to him, if she thought he would allow as sly a creature as she to stay with him then she was a fool.

"Smaug," she roughly shoved aside his laughing maw with her head and stared at him with that eye of her's, "I want you to give me eggs."

Her words took him so off guard he choked on his own breath.

Eggs?! She traveled to his territory, invaded his mountain, and woke him from his slumber so that he could...impregnate her? Yes he had done so in the past, but why now?

The obvious conclusion came to him and his initial shock subsided, "The others have perished."

Her voice reflected some grief, "Yes."

He growled softly to himself. He knew that was bound to happen, just not so soon. He had believed that his kin could hold on for many more centuries to come. There had been at least four females to breed with since his last visit to Withered Heath...

"Smaug, you understand what we must do."

Her statement irritated him and he turned away from her, walking towards one of the giant columns, "Your inability to do something about this before they were all gone reflects badly-"

"I did much before coming here!" she snapped, "I mated with the available males and-"

"I'm sure you enjoyed that!" his irritation turned to anger, "I know how you relished in the attentions of _other_ males."

Her disgruntled silence felt like cold water trickling down his body. Of course she had no response to what he said. They both knew it was the truth. He shook off the sensation and snarled, "I have no desire to mate with you."

He could hear her sigh, "Smaug, I-"

"No Nix!" he turned on her, "My answer is no! If the others were too short sighted-"

"We were not blind!" she interrupted, her tail twisting and curling as it always used to when she was insulted, "We females saw our numbers were dropping. Males who came to us often had stories of others who had perished in one way or another. We females became concerned when less than twenty males came to mate in a single year. We became even more concerned when only three hatchlings were produced that year and they were all mine," she took a deep breath, "But they became...feeble and not two years had passed before they...died. Dreyla followed their example the year after. That left only myself and two other females. When it came time for mating again, only six males returned to us. Tranoc was among them."

Smaug snorted in dislike but she ignored it, "He was a male of true strength. Just as you still are," her voice became like silk dipped in the slime of a stagnant pond, "He told me of how the others were being hunted and killed like vermin. By _Humans_."

An abrupt snarl caused Smaug's nostrils to flare. Had the others really become so _weak _that mere Humans could defeat them in battle? It was almost insulting on a personal level, but as he knew such a thing would never happen to him so he kept silent as she continued.

"We feared for our race and requested every male who came to mate to do so with at least two of us. They knew their duty and most stayed far longer than they should have to assist us through hunting and providing for us. Thus we mated and laid our eggs as quickly as we could, but we could only mate so many times successfully. Like the time before, most of the eggs that we produced were dead inside. Those few that were alive were mine but after some time it became apparent that they, again, were very frail. By this time most of our food sources in the nearby areas had died off or moved on and the males remaining with us could barely find anything suitable for food. We could not survive off the land as we had once done. We released the males from their duties and concentrated on the living hatchlings. We watched over them and took care of them but still none lived long enough to stretch out their wings and take their first flight."

He listened to her, feeling confusion. He couldn't think of a good reason for hatchlings to be so sickly. Nor for the other females to be infertile while Filianix continued to produce living eggs. It was unusual that the food had disappeared as well. His mind began to rapidly work on this odd puzzle...

"I continued to work with the other two surviving females, but still to no avail. As the years went on I became the only female left to breed with as the other two gave into the wills of their bodies and faded away into nothing. Tranoc was the last male to come and mate with me. He has not returned since then and that was ten years ago. I do not know if there was something wrong with us or something wrong with the males we mated with, but we have nothing to show for all that we did to postpone our fate. Nothing but death and starvation."

"Perhaps something deadly leaked into your water supply," he met her eyes, "Something weakening."

For a moment she stared at him blankly, "I…" she suddenly grew stiff, "The eastern lake...they all drank from it…"

"Are you still in the cave I left you in?"

"Yes!" Filianix shook her head in distress and abruptly collapsed to the floor, "I drank from the spring in that cave. I did not drink of the lake…but my hatchlings drank of the lake as well as from the spring..."

"It's the only solution," he tried to ignore her show of weakness, "If the lake was tainted by something powerful enough, it would not only affect your food sources but the others as well. Though how a taint that powerful escaped the notice of dozens of dragons I fail to see."

She remained silent, her eyes staring listlessly past him. Something in him stirred, something he did not wish to acknowledge. Besides the sudden urge to investigate and discover the truth behind this matter so that he could properly avenge his kin, he wanted to give her comfort. He wanted to crouch over her protectively, his wings held open as he assured her of his strength and his abilities to keep her from the harshness of despair.

And he would resist! Knowing her, it was all an act anyways...

With a hiss she suddenly stood back up and slid past him, "You were my last resort, Smaug of the Lonely Mountain. I see I should have come to you sooner."

He frowned as his desire to comfort her disappeared. He did not care to be called her 'last resort'.

"It sometimes takes the eyes of one who is far away to see the obvious," she turned her head towards the hole she had entered by, "I should have remembered that. Now we are all dead. All except for us," she then turned to him, her eye glowing like a tiny sun, "The likelihood of you siring a good clutch was always high. We must mate now."

He looked to the side, letting out a slow breath through his nostrils. He did not wish to reconnect himself to this particular female. Even if it was just for a mating flight. Even if it was to rekindle what was left of his own kind. He knew he could not fully trust her or her intentions. Just her being in his mountain felt too close for comfort.

However...he was duty-bound to breed with a female in order to ensure the continued existence of his species...and besides, she only wanted to mate. It did not seem as though she were trying to stay with him, threaten his hoard, or take over some part of his territory. Since when had he ever refused a mating flight anyways?

"Smaug," her voice was soft and pleading, "I ask that you put aside my past thoughtlessness for the sake of our future. If we are to have a future at all, we must mate."

He snorted at the thought of his future being dependent on whether he mated with her or not. He would continue on as he always had and live many more centuries to come. Whether she did the same mattered little to him.

"I will mate with you Filianix," he casually let his eyes slide over her body, evaluating it, "On the condition that you immediately leave when we're done."

"But I-"

"That is my condition!" he snapped and walked to her side, using his bulk to force her to move aside, "We will mate and then you will leave. Now walk ahead and follow the scent of gold."

She fluidly stepped forward, "Why do you not lead me yourself?"

"Do as I say Nix," he growled, watching her and allowing his body to feel some attraction to the graceful female. She flicked her tail towards him as she left the hall and he trailed after her.

He wouldn't be comfortable with her at his back, though he'd never admit it to her. He would be vulnerable to an attack from her should she suddenly turn on him in some desperate attempt to take his treasure. Not that he couldn't defend himself from her, but how was he supposed to know for certain that they were really the only two dragons left? She could easily have made up that story in order to get him off guard. He would need to test her self-restraint.

When they were close enough to one of the openings to his hoard, he positioned himself beside her. She barely seemed to notice as his hoard came into sight and her eyes widened as they flitted around, taking it all in. She radiated delight and he felt pleased. He'd forgotten how good it felt to impress a female with his accomplishments.

As she began to lean forward as though to go down to his treasure, he snarled threateningly and shoved her backwards with his head, "You are not to go down there!"

She looked shocked then deeply offended, "You agree to mate with me but refuse to let me examine your wealth?"

"I will not allow you to touch one single coin!" he bared his teeth at her. Her eyes burned with disgust, "I find your manners wanting."

"My manners are enough for the likes of you," he purred sardonically, "And you will stay here until I am ready for our evening flight."

"Then we will mate by the moon's light?"

"Possibly," he observed her carefully, "We will fly together tonight and see if anything happens."

"But we need to mate as soon-"

"We will do as I say!" he roared, "And if you move from this spot, I will forcefully remove you from my lands!"

She slowly shrunk down onto her belly, making herself small and casting him a resentful look. He eyed her a few moments more before diving down into his cherished hoard. The gold rolled over his body in a comforting wave, calming his mind and giving him pleasure. He dug deep into it and released a sigh. The top of his head was left uncovered so he could observe Filianix's movements.

Could she resist being so close to his treasure? Could she hold back the hunger he knew to be inside her? He would wait and see.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

Please let me know how you liked it! I welcome ideas, comments, concerns, etc~


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to thank all my newest followers!

Your support really encourages me and I totally appreciate all the Follows and Favorites :)

I own nothing but Filianix and this story~

ENJOY!

* * *

Filianix hated the silence. Dragons were anti-social by nature, but she now hungered for the company of another dragon. Even Smaug's.

Perhaps it was because they were the only two left. Perhaps it was from being alone for years before this. Perhaps it was the result of her nervousness for their 'evening flight' as he put it.

"_We will fly together tonight and see if anything happens."_

The audacity! How dare he speak so casually of their first mating flight in centuries? How dare he be so flippant about it when the existence of their species hung in the balance between life and death? She wondered if he was acting that way merely to spite her…

In fact, she was wondering a lot about how he was acting now...and how she had acted as well.

His entrance was expected, as was his initial distrust, but then he had figured out the most likely solution to what had been a lethal problem in her eyes so easily. It was a major blow to her pride that she had failed to even consider it.

Having already spent enough time grieving for the loss of the others, she hadn't dwelt on her mistake for long. He saw sense as she knew he would and agreed to mate with her. After that his actions were so...needlessly hostile. Did he really see her as so much of a threat? She wasn't some wealth-hungry male trying to increase its hoard. She was a female. Most of her hoard consisted of gifts from males trying to court her.

Besides, even if she did want to take his hoard away from him, she never could. He was too powerful...and she didn't care for how he used that to make her feel weak, submissive, and ridiculously infantile. She was older than him by more than a decade at least! Yet how he looked at her...his tone of voice when he was complimenting her...the subtle smells he gave off...he made her feel...inexperienced...and wanting for him.

She thought she was past all the silly emotions that usually came with being a young female who was going to be flown with for the first time. This nervousness she was feeling was nonsense! She was an old and seasoned partaker in mating flights. She was not some virgin doubting in her own ability to create a satisfying chase. She had barely felt that way for her own first flight. She had been confident, ready to flirt and tease in the air with the large group of males waiting for her to take to the sky.

It had been delightfully fun. She had dodged, dived, swooped, twisted and turned to keep the males at bay. More than half of the males were forced to give up from sheer exhaustion. She was proud of this accomplishment. Only the best would mate with her and if none were fast enough or clever enough to catch her, then she'd take the strongest flier who lasted the longest.

Things did not go as she planned though.

While in the middle of a dive, there was a sudden commotion among the still airborne males. She had leveled out in curiosity to see what the fuss was when a wyvern she didn't recognize abruptly caught a hold of her. Panicked, she had struggled and the wyvern released her. He drifted back to give her some room before twisting in a tight circle and coming for her again.

That was when the real chase began.

The other males could barely keep up as she flew for her life. She did not truly think this wyvern would harm her, but his movements clearly communicated that he was hunting her for keeps. She kept trying to glimpse him as she flew, watching in flattered confusion as he rammed a male out of his way and blew fire at another who was getting close to her. The remaining males then quickly turned on the wyvern and a fight ensued.

At this point she was unsure if she should continue being flattered or if she should now be annoyed that she was no longer the center of attention. She watched as the wyvern viciously defended himself against his attackers; he seemed to be enjoying himself.

She didn't know what to think of his behavior. She was not acquainted with this particular wyvern and she was certain this was not how a mating flight was supposed to play out. They were supposed to be preoccupied with her, not each other!

Releasing a female's call for attention, she was pleased to see one of the males immediately break off from the unseemly brawl and come towards her. She knew this male. He was strong, intelligent, and a very capable flier. She also liked his green eyes. He would have to do.

Flying upwards with the intention of letting this one catch her, she was unaware of her chosen male falling back as another dove past him. All she heard was thundering wing beats and the heavy breathing of a male making his way toward her as she paused to hang in the air, drifting onto her back and waiting for him to take hold.

A scent she did not know filled her nose as she felt her body become entangled with a male's. She angled her head to meet narrowed eyes…eyes like fire. Yellow, orange, red; they burned with lust. It was that wyvern!

Confused, but with enough of her wits about her to feel slighted by his brazenness, she hissed, "Brute!"

His response was to laugh. It was a victorious laugh as he twisted his tail around her's and adjusted his body to fit against her; he knew he had earned this.

Still determined to defy him as only a peeved female dragon could, she tried to pull herself away. His grip on her only tightened. Then he bit into her shoulder…and they fell into a dive.

She felt his body trying to connect with her's as they fell, but she roared in defiance. This was not how it was supposed to be! She did not want it like this!

It was then that he released her shoulder and moved his head up to nuzzle her with a low, comforting rumble. Her struggles ceased, her body relaxed…then became excited as he swiftly bit into her again, causing the rush of pleasure it was meant to release to flow throughout her body and allow her to open up to him.

The exhilaration of their descent, the flow of the wind sliding over their forms, his subtle but strong movements, their growls and groans of ecstasy…

After they disconnected with a release of dragon fire, she was the first to land. She limbs were shaky with the aftereffects of mating but she held herself up, full of pride and eyeing the wyvern as he coasted in a slow circle before landing nearby in a flurry of ash. She had stood, waiting for him, as he approached her with a confident air. Before she could congratulate him for succeeding in catching her, he had leaped forward and pressed his chest to her, his neck curling around her's.

She was surprised, but far from displeased. She welcomed this oddly affectionate behavior and returned it with a purr. Now that they were both on the ground together, she could examine him more clearly. His chest was broad, his winged forelegs heavily muscled, his scales red like the sparks that leaped from a fire, his hind legs large but balanced and his tail was thick and heavy. He was physically powerful…and full of inner might…but with that power came weight and she was amazed he had been swift enough to catch her at all.

His frontal claws moved to her shoulders, mindful of the sensitive area where he had bitten down, and he pulled back to look at her, his teeth flashing as he finally spoke, "Tell me your name female."

His voice was undeveloped…he could not have been more than three decades old by the sound of it…but he spoke with such command she found herself not minding his youth.

"Filianix," she had cooed to him with a favorable expression on her face, "And who are you, bold one?"

He had smiled, his eyes glinting as he stated his name with all the self-assurance of a king, "I am Smaug."

Filianix opened her eye with a sigh. Never had she thought a single-syllable name could be uttered with the dignity of the ages, but Smaug had proved the quality of his soul countless times over the centuries...along with his natural aptitudes…

The smell of gold settled in her nose as she breathed it in. It tempted her grealy. If not for the seriousness of her visit, she would have dived into the gold below just to be vindictive. His anger would be great if she disobeyed him...but he had no right in treating her this way. He was _supposed _to treat her with **respect**. She _was _a female after all. The last one at that. He should be treating her as though she were a precious jewel! She should be allowed to sleep on his gold just as he was.

She grumbled in sulky annoyance and sneakily shifted her body closer to the gold. She just wanted to look at it again…

A low growl rumbled up from the gold and she lifted her head with a frown. She could not even move without him reacting negatively? What did he think she was? His prisoner? She would have none of it!

Ignoring the warnings drifting up from the gold, she stood and turned away to walk in the opposite direction. An angered roar sounded off from behind her and she roared back in an impertinent tone. Let him get mad. She did not care. He had already agreed to mate with her and even _he _knew better than to go back on his word if he was the dragon of honor she remembered.

"Filianix!"

She snorted and tilted her head up, every inch of her body reflecting her utter disdain and malcontent for her situation.

"**Filianix**!"

She didn't look back as she slid into a tunnel; the thuds of him pursuing her making her smirk. Let him chase her. She was a dragoness. She was _supposed _to be chased by males.

"**NIX**!"

Without pausing in her walk, she replied in as offended a tone as she could muster, "Yes?"

With a snarl he shoved his huge bulk between her and the tunnel wall, trapping her between them and giving her no room to progress, "I said that you were not to move from that spot!"

"Or what?" she sneered back, "You would go back on your word and refuse to mate with me?"

His lips peeled back as he hissed, "If it came to that, yes."

She aggressively snapped at his muzzle, making him jerk back in an attempt to move away, but she pressed her smaller form against him, trying to make him motionless same as she, "Your manners are unworthy of our kin!"

He gave another hiss, his mouth opening in a threat to strike at her, but she could smell the subtle scent of arousal. She attempted not to reveal any smugness as her mind constructed a plan. He had always loved it when she struggled.

Continuing to act displeased with him, she wriggled as though in an effort to get away from him. He released a low guttural sound from deep within his chest and pressed her harder against the stone, "You're not going anywhere my little Nix."

She snorted and pressed back again, "You insult me with your manners and then you degrade me with your hostile actions and now you dare to call me Nix?"

"I have my reasons," he growled in irritation, "If you had stayed where I told you-"

"I am not your pet to be ordered about!" she snapped before heaving and shoving herself in multiple directions, intentionally sliding her tail between his hind legs and flailing around. As she hoped, he shifted his body and used his weight to pin her down beneath him, rumbling in a mixture of frustration and arousal, "You are trying my patience _Nix_."

"As are you trying mine, oh strong one," she grunted loudly in her 'effort' to move, "I will not stand for your treatment of me."

"I do not trust your motivations," he stated bluntly, draping himself over her as though to use her as his bed, "You have proven yourself false many times in the past."

She managed to free one of her forelegs and she playfully tapped his nose with her claws, "I cannot help but believe this is about something other than my past deceit."

"It has everything to do with it," his narrowed eyes watched her claws with contempt and he wrinkled his snout.

"I already tried to appease your anger in the past."

"Your words carried little weight."

"Then what about my actions?" she looked up at him with a desirous gleam, "My movements…?"

Smaug's eyes did not falter as they stared into her. She controlled her eagerness as his scent of attraction grew more apparent. Slowly, she started to sway beneath him. Or as well as she could with so little room. She lazily flicked her tongue in and out a few times, almost touching his mouth in a teasing manner.

His lips quivered and his mouth parted with a soft rumble. Eye closing, she kept her tongue out and waited...as he breathed his hot essence over it. Her whole body shivered in delight. She could taste him. His internal fire, his power, his utmost might...it consumed her senses…

As his breath faded on her tongue, she slipped it back in then began to open her own mouth, knowing he would be waiting for her to-

Teeth suddenly clamped down on her muzzle, successfully closing her mouth and keeping it that way. Her eye shot open and she released a muffled roar of surprise and anger.

Smaug had _bitten _her mouth shut!

Her mind screamed insults and abuse at him as she tried to get out from under him for real this time. His body merely shifted to make room for her struggles but not to let her actually go anywhere. She did _not _like being trapped like this.

Roaring again in vain, she used her free foreleg to strike at his face. The blow hit but it barely had any power behind it because of the angle. It was enough to make him release her though and, again to her surprise, he began backing up out of the tunnel.

She shot herself forward a short distance to give them some much needed space before turning around to face the unsympathetic male, "How _dare _you!"

He continued to back-slither his way out of the tunnel without comment.

"Brute!" she started after him, "Explain yourself!"

Now free of the confines of the tunnel, he shook himself as though to rid himself of something and glanced at her as she followed him into the open, "I can see right through your actions Filianix," his voice was smooth, almost calming, "And now they carry as little weight as your words."

Shocked. She was shocked. She tried to find her voice, "But I-"

"Nix!" his eyes burned with anger, "I will not be manipulated by you! I am **Smaug**!" he opened his wings with a sound like the clap of thunder, "I am the mightiest of all the dragons! I conquer where they cannot! Kill what they dare not prey upon! And no mere _female _is crafty enough to bend **my **will!"

He ended his speech with a deep bellow, his entire body seeming to glow as his fire tumbled out of him in a fierce blaze.

Shocked. Again she was shocked. But this time for different reasons.

"You…" she was losing control of her temper, "You...you _arrogant _excuse for a **worm**!"

He opened his mouth again, his fire building, but she shrieked, "How dare you insult our kin! How dare you treat their memory with such contempt and dishonor! How dare you speak of me with such disregard! Insulting me with such blatant disrespect and abuse!"

"Because you've just as blatantly _used _and _abused _me without care or thought in the past!" he turned and started back towards his hoard, "And I will not let it happen again."

She stared after him. Not in shock this time...just...stunned.

Used? He believed her to have..._used_ him? He had never told her this before...and she had not used him back then! She had cared about him! Did he really think she had been false about...everything?

"While you are here you will act on my terms," he continued, "You may wander within my mountain if you so desire, but come near my hoard without my consent and I do not care if out race dies out. I will kill you."

She continued to be speechless as he disappeared around a corner. Something was moving inside her. Something was tugging at her. Some sort of...pain.

Confused and angered for reasons she could not currently comprehend, she unleashed her fury upon the surrounding stone, scorching it with fire and digging into it with her claws.

* * *

Ah, drama. Fun stuff there.

I also like to think that Nix rolls her R's when she says things like 'brute'.

Please review! Let me know what you liked, what you didn't like, etc! It helps to motivate me and to improve upon my chapters :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

I own nothing but Filianix and this story~

Please remember to review :)

* * *

Smaug listened in malicious satisfaction to the enraged roars of the female. He had taken great pleasure in catching her in her little act. She seemed to think she was clever enough to manipulate him. HIM! The greatest dragon of this age and the one before that! He knew she wasn't sincere in her 'affections' and he would not be swayed by her sensuality.

Giving a yawn, he paused to roll his shoulders and stretch a little. His entire body felt strained from the effort it took to keep his sexual impulses under control. It instinctively knew a mateable female was nearby and it was difficult keeping his desires contained. Perhaps it would have been easier if it wasn't a female his body knew so well. A female his body was craving for.

He snorted loudly and moved on, Filianix's roars beginning to sound off less frequently. He could not let his will weaken before her again. Having her beneath him, her tail rubbing up against him, her body pressing to his...he had almost let himself go. He had wanted to. He still did. He couldn't let himself though. He could not give her that sort of control over him. If he let himself fall once, she'd be able to make him fall again and again. As much as it shamed him to acknowledge it, he knew it to be true. If things weren't on his terms, she'd be able to twist her will around his and play him for the fool she seemed to believe he was.

Once he reached his hoard, he gazed out over it...admiring its perfection. Its beauty.

His gold gave him all the pleasure he could ever need. Just being in its presence soothed his soul. And it was non-sentient. It could never insult him, it could never betray him, and it would never bring him to any harm. It was almost perfect. All it needed was his body draped over it...slowly letting him sink into its tinkling, fragrant bed of peace and solitude…

Heaving a sigh, he pressed forward to glide through the gold like a snake parting a shining sea. He could feel every coin, every gem, every article of his hoard that slid over his body; caressing him in an embrace he never grew weary of. Turning onto his side, half submerged, his eyes picked out an object and he reached over with a pair of claws and delicately picked it up.

It was a medal. A medal that had been used to hold up the cape of a dwarf he had killed and bothered to remember. It was an older dwarf. One who had come to face him when he had first begun to claim his hoard for his own. While all the other dwarves had left his mountain by that point, this dwarf had stood on a ledge, shouted a challenge, then tossed something at him. A weapon of some sort. He hadn't really noticed. However he had noticed the medal worn by the dwarf and wanted it.

Impatient to be left alone with his treasure, he had swiftly skewered the dwarf on one of his claws before daintily picking the medal off his attire to admire it. The dwarf, to his credit, had not immediately died on impact and had wailed, "My family crest!"

"It is an intricate piece," he had replied, genuinely impressed with the bird-like designs etched into its surface. With a gurgle, the dwarf had groaned, "Do not dishonor my family with your false praises, foul beast."

With a derisive snort, he had removed his claw and sneered as the dwarf cried out and start gagging on his own blood, "I care not if I dishonor a dwarven family, but I can recognize a work of true craftsmanship when I see it. You dwarves are crude of body, mind, and soul; base in your needs and desires, but from your earthly bounds often comes unexpected beauty," he had held up the piece, "Only a dwarf can truly bring out the inner marvel that resides even in the most divine piece of gold."

He had meant his words for they were the truth. He was not trying to make the dwarf's passing any easier on him nor was he attempting to put the dwarf's spirit at peace, but it was his day to be victorious. His time to speak highly of whatever and whomever he so desired. His piece of treasure, his piece of art, that was now forever his to keep.

"Dragon…" the dwarf had coughed out, "You...you will treat it as it deserves…"

It was a statement, not a request. It mildly surprised him that the dwarf acknowledged his treatment of his gold, but he did not say anything more. Moments after speaking the dwarf died, finally leaving Smaug to examine and revel in his new hoard.

The medal was, of course, still in perfect condition. Smaug's claws were gentle as they rotated the coin in a slow circle. He still wasn't quite sure what the bird-like images where supposed to resemble but his keen eyes could make out every swirl, every curve, every technique used to carve this particular piece of precious metal into something he could appreciate.

He slowly placed it back among the gold, suddenly aware of how quiet it was. He laid his head down and relaxed with a smirk. Perhaps his delightful little manipulative snake of a female had finished her temper tantrum. Unlike himself, she hardly ever lost her temper. She used to just smile and walk or fly off, acting as though she weren't displeased until something was needed of her. Then she would refuse her assistance, still with that sweet smile of her's...spiteful creature.

He could not blame her for fuming over her loss this time though. He had already said he would mate with her and, regardless of what he had threatened before, he would keep to his word. However she had then attempted not to get at his gold, but to get control over him. He now knew that she really wasn't after his hoard. She just wanted sovereignty over him. It must have astonished her that he didn't fall for her attempts to seduce him.

Once there was a time where her every whim had been able to tilt the course of his life for her sake alone, but that time had long since passed…

He strained his ears but no sound indicated where his female may be. Releasing a breathy groan, he remembered his first encounter with her. It was his first time back at Withered Heath since he had left his nest-mates to go find his own territory. He was young, full of fire, and he had not been there to mate with any females. He was merely passing through. He was going to harass some dwarven settlements in the nearby mountains, but things did not go as planned.

He had seen her scales glint at him from far off. That purple glint was all that was required to gain his attention. Less than a second was needed to see, process, and acknowledge the mating flight taking place. More than a second was needed to pick out the female at the center of it all.

She was lavender...and he could pick out some green here and there as well. She was swift, agile, and evading males as easily as he could swallow a deer whole. He had paused in his own flight, watching out of curiosity more than anything, when he had suddenly been gripped by a violent impulse. His eyes never wavered from her form as it twisted and turned in the air...and he wanted her. He wanted her and he wanted to claim her as his own.

And that was what he did. He had pursued her, caught her, and claimed her.

They had stayed in a cave together, curled around each other as though their bodies could not get close enough for their liking. They had spoken a few times, but the silence was blissful...

And she was his.

She was his until she had laid her clutch a short time later and he was no longer required to stay by her side. In his mind the time spent with her was too brief though. Never having mated, he experienced odd feelings of connection and affection towards her that he had never really felt before. He had no way of knowing this was normal for any male after mating, he only knew he wanted to stay with her and she seemed to feel the same way about him.

Her eyes clearly expressed how much she adored him and her acceptance of his suggestion that he stay with her until their eggs hatched just as clearly showed that she cared for him as he cared for her.

At least, that's what he had believed at the time.

Eventually their eggs had hatched and he was proud to have sired three healthy males and a single female from his first flight. Nix was just as smug and often boasted of him after he left her company. Having no excuse to stay with her and his attachment fading away by that point, he continued on with his original plan to raid dwarves.

Years had passed...and he had again found himself flying through Withered Heath. No mating flights were taking place at the time and he was traveling with a purpose. There was a particular giant he planned to kill by the name of Tums the Red who was said to wear a necklace with a large chunk of raw ruby hanging from it. He wanted that necklace.

So set was he on his eventual goal, he did not notice the female flying above him until her shadow was cast over him. He had balked in his flight and she had continued forward before turning around and hovering in the air, calling a greeting in a voice he knew. Filianix.

She drew him into conversation, flattered him into staying longer than he had originally wanted, and then teased him into chasing her through the sky. It had been a glorious day; the sun baring its rays down on their scales and making them shine like gems as they flew. By time evening came, he was too tired to continue on his journey. She noticed and offered to share her cave with him until he was rested. He accepted. She slept beside him and he had wanted to claim her all over again, but he held back. He did not wish to delay his trip any longer than he had too.

When he had been rested, he had gone on to find, fight, and defeat Tums the Red in order to win his necklace. On his way back to a small territory in the mountains he called his own, she had turned up again.

Again she was flying above him, again she drew him into conversation, and again he felt that urge to take her for himself just as he had taken that giant's necklace.

He resisted once again, but then something happened he hadn't planned on. They had landed together by a lake, to drink and give more attention to their conversation, when she suddenly was set on his new necklace.

He was wearing it around his ear for safe keeping and she couldn't seem to get enough of it. She cooed to him about how lovely it was, rubbed her shoulder against his chest as she admired his strength in obtaining such a treasure, and then gave his neck gentle nips until he finally offered the necklace to her as a gift.

Smaug glanced over his gold again. _His _gold. That necklace should be a part of it.

A low growl started building in his chest. That dwarf called _him _foul? Obviously the dwarf had never had to deal with the cunning of a female dragon. Were female dwarves similar in any way? He couldn't say. His experience with dwarves was limited to dealing destruction on their warriors who were usually male. Any females he chanced to come across were usually killed by him before any sort of judgment could be made on his part.

His nostrils twitched then flared as Filianix's scent reached him and steadily became stronger. She was returning to him. He partly closed his eyes as though he were resting, but his limbs were tense and ready to propel him at her should she try to get too close to his hoard.

The sound of her steps could barely be heard, but her angry snorts were loud enough to make him smirk.

"Smaug!"

He slowly opened an eye and let it lazily drift until he caught sight of her. She was standing where he had first told her to stay and her eyes were burning with contained fury.

"I see the truth behind your words oh great on!" she snapped, "You are protecting your pride by hiding behind lies!"

His anger flared up inside of him and he reared up, treasure flying off him like golden rain, "You dare to accuse **me **of deceit!"

"I do dare!" she bared her teeth at him, "If you are unable to reproduce you should simply tell me so!"

Confusion at her words made him pause. Unable to reproduce? What made her think that?

"Instead of lying to me and then treating me badly in a pathetic attempt to make me leave, you should have admitted to being unable to help me and let me be!"

Furious at her for not only accusing _him _of being the dishonest one but also for suddenly disgracing him by accusing him of being infertile, he lunged forward, "Cease your lies Nix!"

She flinched back as though startled before quickly turning around and leaping away. His claws scraped across the stone floor as he pursued her, every instinct in his being wanting to catch her and then put her in her place. He would show her not to vex him. He would show her not to lie to him.

And he would be sure to show her just how fertile he was.

After all, he was a dragon of his word.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this latest installment!

Please please please please pleeeeease review! They really encourage me and help me to write faster!

Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Heeeeey there!

Welcome to the next chapter~

Please remember to review when you're done!

They make me write faster ;)

ENJOY!

* * *

Filianix's heart pumped her life's blood through her body as she was finally being properly pursued. Perhaps if wasn't in the way she had originally planned back in the tunnel since he sounded more angry than aroused...but as long as she got the results she wanted, she wouldn't complain.

After she had unleashed her temper back in the hall, a thought had occurred to her. One she hadn't been expecting.

She wanted Smaug. Very, very much.

Not just for eggs or for sexual release. She wanted _him_.

She wanted him to want her like he used to. She desired his desire for her. She lusted at the thought of him lusting for her.

Whatever had happened to her not wanting to be in his presence again? What about her original purpose? Find Smaug, mate with him, leave him, lay a preferably large and healthy clutch and begin to rebuild their species on her own.

Now all she wanted was to feel his affection. His _real_ affection. The affection he used to keep especially for her and only her to experience.

When he had mated with other females, she had always taken notice of his aloofness with them. He became infamous among the females for how he acted as though they should be flattered, honored even, that he had bothered to mate with them at all. As his prominence grew in the north, most dragons came to accept this attitude as something he had earned. She would agree if they suggested as much to her and then smile as she recalled his special treatment of her. He was never so formal with her. He would embrace her after every flight, walk closely beside her in the ash, fly in loops around her to make her smile...and she would remember how he had been when he still was young, had his undeveloped voice, and yet still spoke as though the world was his to keep and burn at will.

Remembering that had kept her from feeling flattered or honored when he made a point of seeing her whenever he passed through Withered Heath. Instead she felt that she deserved his attentions.

After all, while he grew in power, she had grown in prestige. Younger females looked to her for knowledge and older females vied for her support. The males always wanted to take part in her mating flights. They knew if they caught her, their own status in dragon society would be heightened.

She was used to being the female the other males desired. Perhaps that was why she wanted Smaug to feel that way towards her once more…

Or maybe she was just tired of him treating her like she were his enemy.

Or maybe she wanted him to feel as emotionally stirred as she was!

She wanted him to be tender with her. To be hard on her. To respect her. To be cruel to her. To control her. To fall before her. She wanted wanted wanted!

Her limbs were shaking from retrained emotion and her breaths were shooting sparks from her open mouth. What was wrong with her? He was going to mate with her. She should be satisfied with that. But she wasn't. She wouldn't be until he was her's again...and she would do anything for him to feel the same towards her. She would use everything in her power to get him under her influence again!

"Nix!" his voice echoed along the stone walls, "Face me!"

She snapped her mouth shut and dived back into the hall that led to the back exit before shoving herself through the opening there. Swiftly wriggling herself forward, she could hear his quickening intakes for air as he roared again, "You cannot escape me!"

So he thought she was trying to escape him? And he did not wish her to get away? Good. Let him think that. She just wanted to get him in the air. She felt certain that he would feel differently towards her if she could only get him in the air.

"NIX!"

Her ears rung from his roar as she pushed herself out into the open and took to the sky. The sun was almost done setting and the darkness of the night was closing in...clouds were gathering as well. From the looks of it they were bringing a storm with them.

From behind her Smaug released a full, deep, prolonged cry and the thunderous sounds of his powerful wing beats filled her senses. Instinctively she turned to one side and rolled over a few times, easily evading him as he passed her in a flurry of red. He was airborne and pursing her. Perfect.

With a taunting call, she spun downwards in a tight circle before evening out and catching an updraft to glide back up. As she went up he was suddenly there, flying in a circle around her but not making an effort to catch her. Slightly confused at his change in attitude, she managed to catch his eye before sending him a questioning trill. He made no verbal response but kept eye contact with her, his gaze becoming guarded and suspicious.

That look. Treating her with suspicion. Accusing her of wishing him harm.

Her body physically flinched as something in her abruptly snapped.

With a female's scream of fury, she abruptly charged him. His eyes widened in surprise and he angled himself so that his armored chest was bared to her as she slammed herself against him. His hind feet then grabbed onto her, his wings going around her for a brief moment as he used her momentum to spin him around before pushing her away all in one movement.

Less of a second of falling backwards and her back suddenly met that of the Lonely Mountain's with a loud crunch.

A howl escaped her throat before she could stop it, though it was more out of being startled from the collision than from being in actual pain. The stone beneath her scraped against her scales as she began sliding downwards. Feeling slightly panicked, she hurriedly tried to turn over and get a good grip on some rock. For a brief moment she floundered like a hatchling, her limbs kicking at the air as her wings attempted to straighten out and another short howl jerked out of her throat.

An answering cry caused her to pause and look up, only to close her eye and turn her head away as Smaug dove down at her. She braced herself for impact, cursing her stupidity and wondering if the traumas of the last fifty years had somehow driven her mad without her knowledge. Outright attacking the likes of Smaug must be proof enough of some variety of madness…

The stone beneath her seemed to leap as if with one, giant heartbeat as his bulk heavily landed around her. Her body then began sliding down, only to be stopped by the pressure of his body pinning her to the mountain side. Startled, she turned her now open eye on him.

His legs were braced on either side of her, the claws of winged forelegs digging into the mountain as the rest of him held her in one place. He gazed at her with an expression bordering on patience but etched with concern. He probably was questioning her sanity just as she was.

She blinked at him with her one eye and said nothing, unsure on how to repair her already louche image in his eyes. He returned the silence, his eyes searching her face as though he barely recognized her.

A nervousness was building within her again, causing her mind to flit around like a disoriented bird. Why was he not doing anything? Not saying anything? What was he planning? She couldn't keep her thoughts still long enough to predict what he might do or plan any countermeasure to it. She needed him to mate with her! But now she wasn't so sure? No! She needed to do this to continue on her race...but she wanted him to feel for her as he mated with her, wait, no, that shouldn't matter, but it did, but why should it when...when...when...

"Nix. You are bleeding."

She blinked again and tried to examine herself, "I do not feel pain."

"It's here," he lowered his muzzle down to nudge where her other eye had been. She frowned; her old wound was bleeding? That had never happened before. Had she hit it against the mountain and just not noticed? She still felt no pain, although now that he had mentioned it she was aware of the feeling of something dripping off her jaw.

He moved again and she stiffened as his tongue lapped up her face. When it reached her useless eye he breathed his hot breath on it, drying any blood still pooling there. She felt herself begin to relax. He was caring for her...just as he would have all those years ago…

"Nix," she smiled at the note of concern in his growl, "Has this happened before?"

"No, it has not," she murmured, tilting her head a little to press her muzzle to his, "I'm sure it is not serious."

His throat rumbled in a skeptical reply but he did not move his head away from her. She softly purred and nuzzled closer, enjoying how close he was letting her be. She wondered how far he'd let her go.

She slowly began moving her forelegs up so she could take hold of his powerful shoulders and cooed sadly when he pulled away. He did not look at her, instead gazing out at the sky behind him as he said, "There won't be a moon tonight."

"I do not mind," she glanced at the nearby clouds then back at him, "We must fly anyways."

He frowned and adjusted himself, "Be prepared to catch yourself."

She nodded, ignoring the flash of shame she felt at her helplessness from before.

He pushed himself back into the air, opening his wings and gliding on his back before flipping over and gliding upwards. She struggled to turn herself right side up once he left her, quickly getting onto her feet and pushing off to join him.

They slowly spun and turned in the sky in silence as the clouds gathered over them. Filianix could feel the charge in the air as the threat of a storm became less of a threat and more of a certainty. While it could be done, it was not wise to fly when there was even a chance of lightning. She knew Smaug must be aware of the coming weather same as she. His face was set in a deep frown, his eyes flickering from whatever thoughts were plaguing him. However his eyes continuously looked to the clouds. They would have to do this fast if they were to mate before the storm.

Since there was no time to flirt and let him chase her, she flew over him and called down, "I shall catch a gust up and let you catch me now, yes?"

He glared up at her in annoyance. She eyed him back, not sure why he seemed annoyed now. His expression abruptly changed into a thoughtful look and he rumbled, "I am going to mate with you."

Elation shot up in her and she felt herself begin to smile as she prepared to shoot up into the sky.

"But not tonight."

All happiness left her and she gawked speechlessly as he turned and headed back towards the Lonely Mountain.

"Wait!" she snapped, pursuing him, "We must mate!"

He ignored her, landing on the side of the mountain and disappearing into the entrance. Roaring in frustration, she dove after him, barely pausing to land before sliding down after him, "Smaug!"

He was in the hall, waiting for her to appear before replying in a condescending tone, "Yes my little Nix?"

She crossly snapped her mouth and bared her teeth at him. Now smirking, he came forward to teasingly walk in a slow circle around her, "I said we'd fly and see how it went."

"But we-"

"Will do it when I say we will."

"But-"

"My Nix, we will mate," he thrummed, pausing to move his head until his nose was touching her's, "Just not tonight."

She struggled not to strike out at him in her impatience and managed to stiffly ask, "And why not?"

He gently snorted onto her, "You would have me bend to your will."

She glared at him, "I just want us to mate so that I may reproduce."

"And we will when **I** say we will," he stated, rubbing his nose against her's before sneering, "My little Nix has had a big day and she needs her rest."

Her breathing deepened as she tried not to lose her temper again. She could not allow his mocking words to provoke her.

"My dear little Nix," he hissed softly, "She needs to relax and get her sleep."

"Stop...calling me...Nix," she growled out. He grinned, "I will call you whatever I so desire now."

"And why's that?" she managed to reply without shrieking.

"Because you're mine now," his eyes bored into her, "If we are truly all that's left, you have no choice but to bend to **my **will alone. There are no other males to distract you. No reasons to tempt you from me when my back is turned."

Her eye widened as she realized what he was referring to, "How many times must I plead for your forgiveness before-"

"As many times as I want!" he viciously snarled, "This will be a healthy change for a wandering female such as yourself!"

"I did not wander! We were not-"

"But you said we were!" he abruptly rammed her and pushed her down, stepping over her and gnashing his teeth, "But words mean nothing to you! You words, your promises, everything that pours from your mouth is meaningless poison!"

He roared down at her, his entire being pressuring her into submission. That pain from before stabbed at her and she squeezed her eye shut. Her ears could not take this abuse for long. If only she had known her past actions would lead to so much agony…

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed!_

_Please review and let me know how you liked it!_

_Feel free to ask questions, make me aware of any concerns, and all that stuff~_


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING**: This chapter is much longer than the other ones.

You may now happily squeal with glee or inwardly groan.

:D

Please remember to review when you're done!

Reviews motivate me and make me write faster.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Smaug poured out all his rage and twisting emotions into his roar, pausing only to take in a breath before roaring again.

This female...this...**female**! She enraged his entire being with her insincere affections and lies! She dared to insult his ability to reproduce and he could see right through her pathetic attempts to lure him into a mating flight. Typical of her. Insulting his ability to breed and then putting him in a situation where he could prove her wrong. It was stupid of him to even take to the sky with her. It was stupid of her to think her plan would work! It was more than stupid. It was insulting!

And why had she attacked him? Had she gone mad since the last time he'd seen her? Was all of this the result of her being mentally unstable and hallucinating about being the last female? She had never been one to hint at insanity in the past…

And what about the bleeding from her dead eye? He did not know what lay behind the shrunken lids that covered the wound, but perhaps there was still some eye left there or a vessel ruptured. It worried him. The only times a dragon would bleed like that was if there was internal bleeding of some sort. Bleeding from the nose, mouth, ears...

It must have just been a vessel. A large one.

He could not think of it now. At least not clearly. He was too furious! She had used his momentary concern for her well being to attempt to prey upon him again. Her every move was an endeavor to catch him off guard and use him for her will.

And he would not have it!

He would not let her have her way with him for her own desires. She was not here because she wanted to be. She had made that clear from the start. She did not truly care for him or how he felt at her suddenly showing up in his territory with her demands for intimacy. She was just using him as a means to whatever end she wanted, just as she always had in the past.

She needed to know he could not be controlled by her. He would make her wait to mate for years if he so proclaimed! She had no choice but to wait. She was only there because she had no other male to choose from anyways. He wasn't her first pick. He was just her last resort. She was only here now because she had no other choice!

His roar of rage increased in pitch as an explosion of memories from her betrayal tore at him. Resentment filled him and he opened his eyes, wanting to see her face as she cowered beneath him.

What he saw doused his rage as though with water.

In his anger he had not noticed that her dead eye was bleeding again. Anxiety for her sake flashed through him, unsettling him and making the fire of his temper try to reignite. Instead he stepped away from her. He was suddenly tired; as though he'd been in battle for many weeks without rest.

There was a soft whimper from behind him and he looked back at her. Curled up as though ill, her limbs were shaking and her one good eye was squeezed shut. Fear was tightening her features…

Seeing her act so...pathetic was enough to make his temper flicker back into life.

"Nix," he growled lowly, "Nix. Gather your wits and calm yourself."

When her only response was to curl up tighter, he shouted, "You are a dragon! Act as one of your status should!"

She flinched but her shaking stopped, her eye opening and looking up at him. He frowned at it. She was acting like a hatchling.

"You're actions are a disgrace to our kind," he stated, "Remember who you are and control yourself."

He waited for her to respond as her body froze...then slowly relaxed. She began uncurling herself, though her posture was still one of weakness and dejection. His eyes narrowed in scorn and he turned away, "You are to rest and gather yourself. You act like one who has no hold on their own mind."

There was no reply. With a snort he started to step forward when something occurred to him and he hissed, "And do not even think to suggest I am making you wait because I am infertile!"

He left her on that note, wasting no time in getting back to his hoard and burying himself in it. He was no longer concerned about her coming near his hoard. Right now he just needed to rest...

Forcing himself to breathe slow and deep, his body began to relax and what was left of his temper eased into a controlled numbness. He didn't want to feel anything for now. This entire day had been nothing but raging emotions and it had taken a toll on him. One minute he wanted to tear her throat out, the next he would feel something akin to affection towards her, and then he'd go back to resisting the urge to destroy the object of those affections.

He needed to get himself under control. To do that, he would need to thoroughly scrutinize everything that had happened this day and then evaluate his feelings without working solely on an emotional response.

With a sigh he started reviewing what had happened since Filianix's arrival. From her first casual, fittingly arrogant entrance through the downward spiral of her initial control over herself. Her actions concerned him. Her desperation, her attack, the bleeding...was there something she wasn't telling him?

They were dragons. They had all the time they could ever need to mate and rear young. Did she truly fear that he was sterile? Or did she fear that even his efforts would not ensure strong hatchlings? Perhaps she worried over these things and wanted to mate so quickly to put such concerns to rest. That would explain her desperation...and she had always been an impatient female…

Too impatient for his liking. Her restlessness was the reason for her betrayal. That and her complete disregard for him and her utter lack of any kind of loyalty or faithfulness or honesty!

Smoke poured from his nostrils as he groaned in a mixture of vexation and pain, the numbness burning away. His insides seethed at the memory of her when she was younger and his. As his as any female without a permanent mate could be.

Several hundred years after their first meeting, his thoughts had turned from hoarding and defending his territory to breeding. It was a normal stage in every male dragon's life.

For the first time he had traveled to Withered Heath with the intention to mate. Three flights took place the day after he arrived and he had taken his time to take stock of the available females. Since male dragons usually outnumbered females five-to-one, a dozen or more males could take part in the mating flight of a single female.

Flocks of males were pursuing each female as he watched from a low ledge in one of the mountains that surrounded the ashen valley. He eventually decided to fly after a female that shone like sunlight. He fought his way through the other males, caught her, and mated with her. As they landed and met on the ground, he had been surprised by how underwhelming the flight had been. As such he felt little desire to remain in her presence any longer than he had to.

After his duty was fulfilled with that female he was able to take part in another flight with a red female who was a wyvern like himself. She viciously fought him and the other males rather than making them pursue her and she even wounded a few. He was able to catch her through sheer force and their dive was more of a reckless fall where they tumbled over and over in the air before releasing each other mere yards from the ground.

She was just as unpleasant on the ground as she was in the air and, while he enjoyed her ferocity since it gave him opportunity to indulge in his more violent tendencies, he soon bored of her.

It was near the time that his duty to the female wyvern would end when he saw a familiar lavender glint while guarding the cave his sired eggs were in. All of his senses were abruptly heightened as something within him that could only be described as bright but heavy leaped into his throat.

Filianix had taken to the air.

He watched, entranced, as she flew, advertising herself to every male in the vicinity. The thing in his throat seemed to melt and tingle its way down to his groin, causing his body to shudder. He had wanted to avoid this female since she had convinced him to give her his necklace last time they met, but all thoughts of that were gone now.

As other males began to gather, some taking flight while some bided their time, a desire bubbled up within him like a hot spring. He stretched open his wings and stood, wanting to fly and catch that purple gem in the sky.

A female's call echoed from the cave behind him and he remembered his duty was not yet fulfilled. He moaned aloud at the mixture of sorrow and lust churning in him and half-turned to attend to the needs of the female wyvern-

"Smaug!"

His body jerked and and he quickly turned back to see Filianix hovering not too far off from him, all her teeth showing in an open-mouthed grin. He grinned back and roared in greeting. She roared back then called, "Come and get me!"

His grin disappeared and he gestured to the cave behind him. She trilled in understanding and flew away to join the males that were ready and waiting for her. He flexed his claws in irritation and his chest felt tight as he began to sit down to watch but the dam of his eggs called to him once again and he had to attend to her.

Two days later he was finally freed from his duty but Filianix was no longer available to him. Having been caught by another male during her last flight he would have to wait at least three more days until her male was released from his duty. Then he would need to wait around seven-to-nine months until her eggs hatched...and then her body would need around two months to recover from laying the eggs...but then she would still have her hatchlings to help raise with the other females...would she want to mate before her hatchlings had had their first flight or would he have to wait for years?

Determined to at least see her again for reasons his mind couldn't quite grasp, he boldly flew to her cave. The male who had caught her was resting at the entrance and observed him with deep, green eyes as he approached. Acknowledging him with eye contact, Smaug stated, "I desire to speak with Filianix."

The male raised an eye ridge, looked him up and down, and then responded, "I do not allow it."

His anger sparked but he forced himself to not to immediately act on it. Smaug could tell this male was older than him and more experienced. Proper etiquette would demand that he respect this male and the male's right to decide whether or not he could see his mated female or not...but instinct was forcing him on and he had no intention of leaving without trading a word of greeting with Filianix.

With a casual sneer, Smaug hissed, "I do not give you a choice. Step aside winged _lizard_."

The other dragon's eyes went wide and he abruptly stood up with a bellow of outrage, his wings opening up as he blocked the entrance to the cave with his body, "Fool of a wyvern! Is it not enough that you only have two legs to survive with while we are blessed with four? Must you advertise your utter stupidity to the rest of us as well?"

Roaring at the implication that he was any less of a dragon than the dragons that had both back and forelegs, he copied the other male's position for dominance. They both snarled and growled at each other, waiting for one or the other to submit and bow to one side. Smaug knew he would win this. He was not going to back down and the larger size of the other male didn't intimidate him at all.

The male before him suddenly lost his balance and stumbled to the side. Smaug opened his mouth to laugh at his clumsiness but his laugh was halted by the reason for the male's loss. Filianix was suddenly in his place, gracefully moving forward and resting her forelegs on Smaug's chest with an alluring glint in her eyes.

"If it isn't my favorite brute," she purred, "I knew I recognized that commanding tone."

He smiled down at her; full of happiness at seeing her, self-importance that she seemed to favor him even above the older male who had caught her, and dark smugness at the dismay on that male's face.

"It pleases me that you came," she continued, drawing a circle with her clawed hand on his chest. He rumbled back, "I come to wish you well with your recent clutch."

"Of course you did," she flicked her tail towards the other male, "Edcor, go tend to the eggs for a turn."

Casting them both a dark look, Edcor stalked into the cave. She seemed unaffected by his mood and chuckled, "You may ease your posture now Smaug. You have proved your worth."

Unaware that he had continued his pose of challenge, Smaug relaxed and draped his wings around her with a wide smile. Relaxing against him, she asked, "Did you bring me anything?"

His smile froze and his mind suddenly raced.

He'd gone to a female's cave without any sort of offering to bribe her attentions with.

He really was a fool.

Quickly placing his head down by her neck so as to hide his mortified eyes, he quickly purred, "Not at this time lovely one. I had not thought that I would have the luck of seeing you during my visit or else I would have brought something very special with me."

Her snort of disappointed contempt caused him to hurriedly say, "There is a gem. A gem of fire. It flickers and moves within like flames."

She pulled back from him with an interested, but skeptical expression, "I've never seen such a gem."

"You will when I next return," he smirked confidently, "I shall bring you mine."

She searched his eyes...before purring, "Then I await your return with eagerness."

He left Withered Heath in a fit of frustration. How stupid was he? He had outright lied about having a gem that might not even exist! He was now bound by his lying words and he could not return to Withered Heath until his promise was fulfilled.

Smaug paused his flow memories. It had taken thirty years...thirty years of searching for the perfect gem...a gem that seemed to contain fire just as a dragon did. Nothing but that would do. Nothing but that...and he had found it. Three decades later...he had found not one, but three gems of fire. He could remember his elation, his feeling of victory, his greed to keep them all for himself, and finally his honor to keep his word. Besides, he still had two to himself.

He had placed one gem in his hoard and carefully put the other in his scales on his chest. He still had it.

Absentmindedly one of his claws traced the outside of the gem as his memories rushed on to remind him of how delighted Filianix had been when he presented her with the third gem. How her eyes had become alight with fierce cupidity when she had held it up to admire it in the sun. How her greed had turned to adoration when she turned to him and cooed, "Your gift pleases me."

That night they had mated together during the height of a full moon when no other dragons were flying...he remembered the moon was a golden hue...and that the wait had been worth it.

They had a good clutch and, again, he stayed by her side far longer than was needed. Once the eggs had hatched and the hatchlings walking, he left to resume his own affairs.

From then on he lived by a pattern: find something spectacular that was sure to outshine any of the meager gifts he knew other males often brought Filianix, bring it to her, and woo her. If she was available he would mate with her and then stay with her long past the required time before leaving to find something else to give to her. If she wasn't available and with another male, which happened far more often than he would have liked, he would make a point of showing her just how poorly the male appeared compared to him. If by chance she wasn't around for him to show off to, he'd settle for threatening the male's well-being should he ever mate with her again.

In retrospect he was aware that his behavior was often less than appropriate. He hadn't cared back then though. Back then he'd been in a constant internal battle over wanting her all for himself but also wanting to be free to do whatever he wished. He was far too young to take on a permanent mate. At the time he wasn't even a thousand years. He was young and full of fire; not ready to settle down in a cave like he was now.

She hadn't appeared to want to settle down with him either. He scowled at nothing in particular as he recollected every single time she had happily and willingly gone off with another male just to make him jealous. Apparently she had enjoyed playing with his heart.

He was ashamed at how many times he had lost his temper because of her flirting with another in his presence. Males he would be on friendly terms with but also flew for Nix as well would usually avoid him out of fear of his wrath. Males who didn't like him would try their luck with her behind his back. He enjoyed finding out about them. It gave him an excuse to release his anger at her being with another.

Eventually the emotional pain of knowing she was not truly his was too much for him. No matter what he liked to tell himself when he lay curled beside her or while flying in the air with her, she was not _his_. She was a greatly desired female and if he could not handle that fact, there were two things he decided he could do: he needed to physically separate himself from her or kill every male who so much as looked at her.

He chose not to see her again.

And his life went on.

Smaug sighed and opened his mouth to pick at his teeth. He had no idea how his decision affected Filinix. She had never specifically mentioned it after the invasion of Withered Heath brought him back to her.

Many centuries had passed and all the northern lands knew his name by then. Many other lands and their peoples further south did as well. He had already become one of the great dragons of lore and he hadn't even died yet. He knew no fear. No one could harm him and no one dared to come near his ever-growing, but hidden hoard. He was the pinnacle of physical strength, he was the terror that caused all lesser beings to cower, he was death itself!

Then he heard the message that Withered Heath was being invaded by armies of Men and Dwarves.

_Successfully _invaded.

He had flown back to that place at all haste, not even pausing to rest until he reached the mountains surrounding the valley. Many other dragons were there, some stalking around the outside of the valley while others had already thrown themselves into the swarming armies.

Utter disgust was all he felt at first by what he saw. The lesser beings were like black dots crawling around everywhere in the thousands. A dragon's death cry suddenly rose up and his eyes focused on the source of the sound just in time to see a young male frantically clawing at his neck as the black dots swarmed over him and flattened his body under their weight.

Bellowing his challenge and revulsion at the scene, he dived down and used the wind of his wings to blow away as many of the tiny men and dwarves as he could before landing and taking a better look at the male.

He had never been truly alarmed before.

Some long, black harpoon-like weapon had been shot into the neck of this young male. It had gotten past his armor and pierced right through the esophagus. Blood was gushing in out at a steady rate, his heart frantically beating it out of his body as his fire died...leaving only lifeless grey eyes staring into nothing…

Smaug's alarm rose to barely contained panic as his ears could hear more dying screams from his kin and his eyes picked out more and more dragon corpses. His nose couldn't smell anything properly past the reek of human, dwarf, and dragon blood pooling together under his feet; hissing and fizzling at the physical contact as though reacting to his presence with revulsion.

His vision began to cloud over as his panic turned into a black hatred. Raising up his wings, he created violent gusts of wind that blew down whole groups of the vermin who dared to enter a place that wasn't theirs to take. He then released his fire, burning them all as he walked forward, reveling in the feel of their bones bending and snapping or just crunching to dust under his feet.

One of the vermin was still alive after his wave of fire, rolling around and screaming shrilly. He placed a foot on it, slowly, slowly, slowly increasing his weight on it until he felt the fluids in its body build up pressure until it popped like a dead egg left out in the sun. Feeling somewhat more in control now, he charged forward to take out as many of the invaders as he could…

He had not been aware of how long he had fought. He had only known the instinct to destroy everything that wasn't a dragon.

When it was all over, the cries of his fallen kin continued to ring in his ears. Their blood suffocated him though it was the blood of the enemy that covered his scales. His senses tingled with savageness as he stood among the dead; wishing there were still more to kill. The few wounds on his body were not serious but his wings had been pierced by at least five of those black harpoon-like arrows and torn large holes in his membranes.

The holes in his wings would heal though. The holes made in most of the other dragons would not.

He walked over the ground in silence. The viciousness of battle was fading and his mind clearing for lucid thoughts. The broken bodies of men broke under his feet and the charred remains of dwarves were barely recognizable even to him. Bloodied, covered in ash, shrunken, wrinkled and black...they were all gone. Whether any had escaped didn't occur to him at the time.

Whenever he came across the body of a dragon, he'd walk around it and continue on without pausing. A glance was enough to tell if they still had their fire or not, and none of them did. Numerous young males...all five of their elders who had lived through the past two ages...so many females...and their hatchlings...

Finally the exhaustion hit him and he had to stop moving. His head drooped down and his heart suddenly lurched. At his feet was the body of a female hatchling. She couldn't have been more than three years old...but it was her physical appearance that affected him so. Her scales were lavender and blue and her form looked just like a much younger version of Filianix. This female...she was obviously one of her young...but where was-

A high scream startled him into looking up and he almost leaped backward in alarm. A dragon was half dragging itself towards him. It was covered in blood, dirt, and ash, its wings had many holes with more of those black arrows stuck in some of them and its hind legs were somehow bound. Drying blood was sluggishly pouring from its mouth and one of its eyes as it released another scream.

Its agony was obvious and he pushed away his initial alarm to rush towards the other dragon. He only needed to make several leaps before he stopped before it. Much to his surprise, and extreme discomfort, it lunged forward to drape its arms around his neck, purring loudly.

Now certain it was a female, perhaps one that recognized him from a past flight, he struggled to stretch his neck and carefully unhook the nearest arrow in its wings. She didn't flinch when he did and he continued to pull out the others without her making a fuss. Once they were out, he tried to pull away so he could help unbind her hind legs but she refused to release him. He was too tired to be patient as he glared down at her, about to demand she release him, when he suddenly realized who she was.

One violet and green eye stared up at him, dimmed from weariness, pain, and grief…

In one movement he gently forced her onto her side and tore off the bindings on her legs before frantically trying to clean her. It was Filianix. _His _Filianix! The vermin had _dared _to touch her, bind her, shoot at her, and cover her with their foul, inferior blood!

She started to coo to him but gagged as she choked on her own blood, causing him to throw up his head and pierce the grey sky with a howl of despair. His mind was comprehending everything that had happened at too fast a rate. He needed to concentrate on the now. His Filianix...his Nix needed him.

As other howls and bellows shot through the air from his fellow grieving dragons, he breathed in shallow breaths and nudged at her with closed eyes. He couldn't look at her without wanting to cry out in anguish at her tarnished perfection. She was able to stand without his help and she nuzzled his chest. He opened his eyes and looked at her face to give her a closer examination, but then he saw the pupil of her living eye dilate then contract until her eye was a swirl of dark purple.

"Y-Yulan?"

He followed her gaze. She had caught sight of the female hatchling...

Shrieking, she launched herself forward, quickly reaching the hatchling and probing at its corpse with her claws as though trying to tickle it to life. Seeing her daughter was truly gone, Filianix braced herself over the body and wailed.

He slowly made his way towards her but sat a little ways off, respecting her need to mourn. With a clear and steady gaze he looked around the valley...he counted what living dragons he saw and knew it would take centuries to recover from this. Oddly enough, he did not feel shame at his kind being so ruthlessly murdered by puny beings that were barely the size of one of his claws. He only felt a blackness churning within him. Something telling him that he would never be satisfied until every single male, female, and child of every other species besides his own was burning in his fire.

Filianix continued to wail and he threw up his head once again to join her in her grief...

Smaug opened his eyes. His memories of all this were ridiculously vivid.

He shifted his body with a groan, wanting to get in a more comfortable position. His ears could pick up the faint rumbles of thunder from the storm outside his mountain. He could also still hear Filianix's mourning wail.

Stopping his movement, he listened carefully.

A long time of silence with the occasional rumble was all that could be heard...but then there it was again. What had she to mourn for now? She had nothing to complain about save the rain and having to wait for him to say yes to a mating flight.

Another wail reached his ears and he growled. He was still experiencing some of the agony from his reminiscencing and her cries reverberated in his heart, striking at the deeply buried devotion he still carried for her. Not wanting to care about her pain, he shoved his head into the gold to try and block her out. He wanted to stay angry with her. He did **not **desire any sort of empathy towards her.

Yet another wail touched his heart and he whined in physical discomfort. Desperate for distraction, he dived back into his memories, hurriedly throwing all of his awareness into the years following after the Massacre of Withered Heath.

During the period where they had to recover from their wounds, he had found a new cave for her to stay in and they both dwelled there as they healed. His injuries weren't as serious as her's and he was able to watch over her and provide for both of them.

Filianix had needed to adjust to only having one eye; her other eye being killed by a piece of one of those black arrows. The holes in her wings kept her from flying and, while they would heal, not being able to fly deeply depressed her. The holes in his own wings kept him from taking flight as well.

As time went on and his body recovered faster, he started feeling restless. He desired to mate with Filianix and make it abundantly clear that he was not going to share her anymore. However to do that would mean taking her as his permanent mate and he needed to pace himself in this. If she did not feel the same way...he could not bring himself to risk it. Not yet. He would wait and bide his time until there was no question in how she felt towards him.

In the meantime he discovered ways to become physically intimate with her without having to fly. Together they discovered that while no eggs resulted from these unions, the pleasure made it worth the sacrifice.

And they were relatively happy.

A decade passed and their bodies had fully recovered. He could remember his satisfaction as he dozed beside her at the mouth of _their_ cave. While he still hadn't made it official, the other survivors referred to it as their cave. The males also did not approach Filianix with gifts or offers to bribe her into mating with them as they once had. He was certain it was not his wrath keeping them away but because they knew that she was _his _now.

If only **she **had known that as well.

For a brief moment, Smaug lifted his conscious out of his memories as though for air. He didn't want to relive what happened next. It was enough that he remembered it and let it fuel his anger towards her.

Thunder rumbled through the mountain, vibrating the tip of this tail that was left above his gold as the rest of his body sunk even deeper into it. He breathed in the scent of his treasure and tried to skip to his victory over the dwarves and how he'd taken over this mountain instead of-

Yet another of Filianix's cries could be heard by him and his claws clenched at his gold. What had she to mourn over?! What could possibly be her problem?! His mind returned to a memory of her smiling up at him, her eye gleaming with adoration...her voice soft as she whispered the words he had longed for back then but dearly wanted to avoid now:

"I think of you as my one and only mate...please return to me soon."

A moan of anguish poured from his mouth as it all came back to him in a dramatic stream of colors and images.

Her muzzle gently rubbed along his jaw, her voice like a breath of wind to his ears, "I think of you as my one and only mate...please return to me soon."

"I will," he whispered back, certain his elated heartbeats must sound like an avalanche to her ears.

Why had he left? He should have stayed with her. He should not have joined the other two males in destroying an Elvish army that was too close for comfort...which turned into destroying a nearby Elvish settlement...which turned into leveling an entire city as well...which led to months of fire and strife when one of the dragons were slain and he and the other dragon had needed to avenge his death…

A year passed before he returned.

He should have known it was a mistake. Surely he'd known her well enough by then...but her words had rung true to him. He had waited so long for verbal proof that she felt as he did towards her...and he had thought she meant what she said. He had thought she meant that she was his forever.

But when he returned...he found her tending to two eggs. They couldn't have been his...the timing was all wrong, but she insisted that they were his and begged that he go out and catch her two fat oxen while they hatched. He couldn't bring himself to believe her. His suspicion and anger were alive and rising…

He could smell her unease at his return. Why was she not happy to see him? Guilt. He knew she must be stricken with guilt. There was no innocent intent here. She knew she had betrayed him!

Smaug's ears rang with the memory of his own demands for explanation and her continued insistence that the two eggs were his. Had she really thought him so stupid?

The eggs were still hatching while they argued...and he had insisted he stay until they were both out of their eggs and were revealed as...two males with black scales...and light blue eyes...

He had recognized who the father was immediately and his mind had broken.

Blinded by whiteness, he had thrown himself out of the cave before he could kill the hatchlings and his traitorous beloved.

He'd taken to the air, found the scent of the father by the lake and attacked him without warning.

Nouscul. Nouscul and his black scales and dark blue eyes and his desire for Filianix who was not rightfully his!

He had crushed Nouscul beneath him before the male could get into the air to escape or fight back.

His claws had raked at Nouscul's wings.

His teeth had buried themselves into Nouscul's neck.

His eyes saw nothing.

His ears only heard the flow of his own blood burning through his veins.

He smelled only Nouscul's blood and fear.

He felt...felt…

Smaug struggled to pull his mind as far away from that memory as possible, physically lifting his bulk out of his hoard as he did so. He violently shook his head, choking out short, high-pitched roars as he fought back the images.

A murdered dragon he knew.

Having to leave Withered Heath for good.

His hoard that he had hidden so well over a decade ago completely looted!

Knowing nothing...having to recover...mentally...for years…

He aimlessly walked over his gold. He had lost everything. Everything...until Erabor had become full of valuables...as though just for him...calling to him.

Erabor was the perfect place to go. He had captured it and been left more or less alone with his gold for many years. It was perfect...it had been perfect…

He rested his head against the stone wall, calming his breathing...grimacing as his agony stabbed at him again and again and again…

He had no choice but to mate with her...but...what she had done...and what he had done...then the results of his actions...that were the results of her actions...he didn't know what to do. His heart wanted her but at the same time...there was only suspicion...he needed more time to think about everything again...but he knew her. She'd come to him eventually, demand his attention, and he'd have to give it.

His chest and throat constricted as a deep groan squeezed out from between his clenched teeth. He looked upwards, his eyes wide as they took in the ceiling above him….

He felt so trapped.

* * *

So much sadness! D:

But I hope you enjoyed it anyways.

I know it was long and there was a lot to take in but **please** review and tell me what you thought of it all!

Thank you again!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait!

Blame my awesome but slow/busy Beta~

But here you go!

Please remember to review when you're done :D

Enjoy!

* * *

For three days the storm outside the Lonely Mountain raged. For three days Filianix avoided Smaug.

When he had left her after his harsh rebukes the first night, she had laid on the stone floor in silent misery. She wasn't sure for how long, but his words affected her deeply.

_You are a dragon. Act as one of your status should._

_Your actions are a disgrace to our kind. Remember who you are and control yourself. _

_You act like one who has no hold over their own mind…_

Was she going crazy? Had she lost control over her mind? She wasn't sure…and how could she tell if she had? All she knew was this terrible pain inside her. Her thoughts were muddled and unclear...and her head had begun to pound.

Eventually she had tried to stand only to see her blood at her feet. She had lifted a claw, touched her useless eye, and pulled back her head to see blood was seeping from it again.

"I swear this has never happened before," she spoke aloud. When no one immediately responded she had looked around, her mouth silently calling Smaug's name as a confused helplessness took over her. She didn't know why she had expected an answer. Perhaps her mind had imagined that Smaug would glance around the corner and curtly remind her that her eye had bled just a short time ago. Or that he would somehow hear her and tell her to not worry about it, she just needed some rest. He wasn't going to answer though. He'd left her again and she didn't know how to recapture his attention.

A wail broke out of her maw as she felt herself internally collapse.

She was scared; frightened of her lack of control and by the unexplainable bleeding. She wanted Smaug there to clean off the blood, to be close to her, to comfort her...but he wasn't. There wasn't anyone. There weren't even any gems to admire and distract herself with. She was as alone as she had been back at Withered Heath. At least there she hadn't been too bothered by being alone. In this mountain she was surrounded by Smaug's scent, constantly reminded that he was around, but he might as well be dead. He wanted nothing to do with her. She doubted he even wanted to mate with her.

Continuing to wail now and then, she remembered how he used to be. She had loved how possessive he was over her. Every threat he made and every snarl curling his mouth when she flirted with another made her feel desired and cared for. She knew he hated how she would slide from his side to go be with another on a whim, but then he'd pursue her and fight to get her back.

Wasn't that how it was supposed to be? Besides, she had been a young female every male had their eye on. She would have been a fool to ignore the attention of every male simply because Smaug didn't like sharing her. If he had wanted her all to himself then he should have done something more permanent than making threats!

But then, after wooing her for at least a century, he had disappeared. He was just gone! For many, many years without so much as a visit. Why? She knew it had to do with his constant stress over who she'd mate with next. He couldn't stand the thought of her being with another male, but he himself wasn't around very much.

With an angered howl she slammed her tail on the stone. She was only doing her duty! Why did he have to punish her for it by leaving for centuries? What had he expected her to do during the times he wasn't around? Keep to herself? Tamely wait for his return? He only showed up once every decade or so. If she hadn't been so coveted by other males maybe she could have waited, but she was a strong, intelligent female and she needed to mate with others who were strong and intelligent so that their young would be capable and worthy of their species.

Perhaps he wasn't so intelligent as she had thought.

No, he was plenty intelligent. She knew he had just been jealous. Jealous and angry with her.

She had felt abandoned by him when he left her though. As if he hadn't really cared at all. She had thought he was different, that he wasn't just using her for prestige or boasting rights...that he put so much effort into pleasing and keeping her because he actually…

She mentally avoided the word _love_. Such a word of commitment was popular among the lesser beings of Arda but it was hardly ever used in dialogue among dragons. When it was used it was usually directed towards a particular valuable in one's hoard. For her to think he had...no, he had turned out like all the others and had gotten bored of her and left...and she had known his prolonged absence wasn't because he was dead since she heard many stories of his feats while he was gone!

But then again...after the Massacre...he'd found her, watched over her, been there for her...been so tender and caring towards her. For ten years he stood by her side...but she didn't know if he would suddenly disappear on her again. Because of that she could never bring herself to ask that he never leave her.

So, of course, one day he decided to leave again.

Even though he told her this time around before disappearing, it still angered her. She held her sharpened tongue though. Instead she told him something she thought would motivate him to return quickly.

She hinted at the truth about how she felt towards him. He had always been her favorite, ever since the first time he caught her, and that was because she cared for him above all others. If he had ever asked that she become his permanent mate, she would not have hesitated in saying yes. So she told him she thought of his as her one and only mate in the hopes he would change his mind completely and stay with her, or at least initiate a vow with her.

But her words fell on deaf ears. He did not make her any offers to become partners nor did he decide to stay by her side. He merely looked pleased, as though he were glad she had finally fallen for him so fully. Then he had left.

She listened to the news brought to her by other dragons about what he was doing. After two months of that, she knew he wasn't coming back as soon as she had hoped. She became depressed and inactive. Nothing interested her and she did not want to fly. One particular male was very attentive to her and to her needs during this time.

Nouscul.

He brought her news of Smaug, brought her food, and kept her company. While she had never thought him to be particularly desirable as a mate, she was grateful for his presence.

Then one day, a little more than three months after Smaug had left her, many mating flights took place. She had watched from the mouth of her cave, eying the flights with an expert eye and wondering if it was worth the effort to take to the skies herself.

That was when Nouscul had flown past her, challenging her in a way she couldn't ignore.

He claimed to be able to catch her with ease. That he was faster than her. More cunning in the air than her. Even more graceful than her.

While Nouscul was indeed a slender male with a certain amount of poise, she knew he was nothing compared to her.

And she decided to prove it.

She flew until she could tell he was in danger of being unable to keep in the air. Until that point she was almost vicious in how she'd teased him, dodged him, taunted him. She was insulted by Nouscul's boasts, tired of not being the center of attention, and angry that it was not Smaug trying to catch her.

After she let the fool Nouscul catch her and mate with her, she felt only a little better. She had proved her point and made him look like a fool. The other males were reminded why she had been so desired before the Massacre and the remaining females no longer looked so alluring, even though they all had two eyes.

But she was still angry. Smaug had seen none of it.

She laid only two eggs and took care of them as was proper. Nouscul continued to stay nearby even after his time to serve her was completed and for some reason that irritated her. No male besides Smaug ever did that with her and she wanted it to stay that way.

She continued to listen for news of Smaug as the time for her eggs to hatch drew near. Hearing of the destruction he inflicted on the lesser species brought her some small joy and pride. He was truly one of the greatest dragons of this age.

And then he returned without warning.

Her eggs had been showing signs that they were going to hatch for days and when they were finally about to break through their shells...he was back.

She heard the welcoming calls of victory from the other females and knew it was him...and for some reason she was suddenly afraid.

She had done nothing wrong.

She was a female without a permanent mate.

He had not made her any offers or promises to hint he desired otherwise.

He had not asked that she wait for him.

She had done nothing wrong.

But then why the sudden fear?

As she heard his wing beats, smelled his scent, and saw the ash stirred by his arrival, she knew why she feared his return.

She feared his wrath.

She knew him well enough to know he'd be livid to find her with eggs that weren't his. Even though he had no right to be.

However when he came into view...she forgot to be afraid for a moment. He would understand. He would become vexed as usual but he had no reason to be any angrier than he usually was.

And he had returned. She felt that she could finally release the weight she had been carrying and could relax by his side again.

She quickly saw that would not be.

At the sharp intake of breath signalling that he'd seen her wrapped around the eggs, she felt her fear return. His crest rose in hostility and his eyes burned as they took in the two eggs.

"Smaug," she quickly purred, turning her head to look at him with her good eye, "It pleases me that you have returned."

He had ignored her, hissing as he gestured to the eggs with his tail, "What are these?"

"Your eggs," she lied, her unease at the dangerous aura growing around him causing her to speak foolishly.

"_My_ eggs?" his tongue flickered at her and he moved closer, his voice taking on a condescending tone, "_My_ eggs you say?"

"Yes," she snapped.

"I do not believe you," his eyes finally met her's and she struggled to keep up the appearance of confidence, "Your mind has been addled by drinking too much Elvish blood. Now go fetch me a pair of oxen."

"My mind is as capable as ever!" he shouted, "Tell me who sired these eggs!"

"They are yours!"

Of course he had not believed her. Of course he had insisted on staying to watch them hatch no matter how hard she begged otherwise. Of course he was angry when the two black males had broken out and begun crying for attention.

But even she couldn't have predicted his reaction to seeing them.

His eyes had gone dark and his body had arched up as though avoiding something sliding underneath it. Then he had released a loud, piercing scream. Not the usual deep but loud sound that reverberated in a way that could either inspire his fellow dragon or cause hysteria in lesser mortals. It was a high sound of agony that hurt her ears and had caused her to cover the hatchlings with her body to protect them from whatever he might do to them in this state.

He had then abruptly shut his mouth with a snap and clumsily thrown himself backwards and out of the cave...and she didn't see him again.

She heard that he murdered Nouscul and then that he was driven out of Withered Heath because of it.

At her request several males pursued him with pleas on her behalf. Each male returned with wounds and were humiliated in one way or another.

That made it clear that this time he wasn't coming back. Not even for her. She had mourned for him...and for herself...for she wanted to go after him, but she knew he no longer desired her company. How could he? He would blame her for his actions. It would be all her fault. Even though she hadn't done anything wrong!

At that conclusion she lifted herself up and headed towards his hoard, listening to the rain as she went. She would make him see. She would convince him that what he held against her was not her fault. She would show him the truth!

She took a different route that led her right to the edge of his hoard. Glancing around, trying to ignore the sudden lust for the gold that was so close to her claws, she couldn't see him.

Then she heard him.

She knew it was him. She could recognize the odd, choked sounds of him grieving anywhere.

But why was _he _the one grieving? He had nothing to grieve over. He thought he had control over her and could make her do whatever he wanted now. He had left her in a fury, not saddened. Why…?

She slowly stalked her way around the edge of gold until she caught sight of him. Although a large mound of treasure was in her way, she could see most of his body as it shuddered with each strained wheeze coming from his mouth. His head was leaning against the stone wall, angled upwards with his eyes closed...the pain on his face fully apparent…

For a moment she stared at him. Last she'd seen him like this was after the Massacre...when he was grieving for their fallen kin and her lost eye…he never mourned without reason.

It occurred to her that she needed to rethink her conclusion and she let him be.

She found a place to rest some floors above the hoard and rested for a day. The following day she continued to lay still as her mind buzzed with thoughts.

By then she had come to face several facts she could not deny. She still deeply cared for Smaug and she wanted to be accepted into his company as she once was. However her mating with Nouscul...and Smaug's reaction to that...she could no longer argue to herself that the wyvern had been like all the rest. There was a reason why he had felt differently to her since their first flight. He _had _cared for her as she had cared for him.

It was so clear to her now. The signs obvious. He was not one to verbalize his opinion on a matter like becoming life-partners without serious consideration first...he usually took at least a decade of deliberation for something as important like finding a larger cave for his hoard.

Perhaps he really had desired to stay with her. She was beginning to think he had. How had she not seen it before? He had given many signs, though none of them were as obvious as saying anything about it.

If that was what he had wanted in the past, it would explain his reaction to Nouscul's eggs. It would also explain why he believed she had betrayed him. In a way she had betrayed him…and if so then she was...wr...wr...wrong.

She hated being the one who was at fault, but she was finding it harder and harder to see things any other way. She had either been blind or stupid not to realize how deeply he felt towards her. Her words to him before he had left must have sounded like a vow to him. She had been so restless though. Restless and frustrated and angry that he wasn't worshiping her and putting her above all else. Even now she hated that he had chosen crushing some annoying Elves over staying by her side.

She needed to talk to him. He still seemed to care about her physical well-being at least. She needed to...admit to her faults and plead that he pardon her. If he chose not to believe her, she would force him to see the truth.

Again she snuck close to his hoard...and again she let him be when she saw him asleep on his gold, his body completely limp in a deep sleep. She recognized his exhaustion and she could entertain herself for another day or so.

By the third day the storm outside the mountain was clearing up but she did not notice. She was miles below Smaug, exploring some of the darker areas of his mountain. Her mind was slowing down and she felt more like herself now. After accepting what happened in the past and deciding on what she needed to do about it, she felt more at peace with her current situation.

No longer did she feel nervous at the thought of sharing this mountain with a male she thought hated her. Now she saw things in a more positive light. She was certain that he still cared for her. All she had to do now was speak to him. Knowing that he'd appreciate her leaving him alone for a while longer though, she had decided to explore his mountain.

After all, if she was going to be his mate she needed to know his territory.

And what a territory it was!

To add to the wealth of his hoard were many many mines. Mines that were rich with jewels and veins of precious metals the dwarves had not yet harvested. As a dragon it was rare to smell gold, silver, or anything else while it was still in the clutches of the earth and she took her time in finding ways to get to each mine so that she could stick her nose in it and breathe the aromas of whatever raw metals or gems were residing there.

Crawling up the slanted walls, her claws digging into the soft stone, she moved around like a lizard who couldn't decide which way to go. Gold was to her left, but jewels to her right! There was so much to smell and she found herself wishing she had some dwarven slaves she could make mine it all for her.

That was actually an interesting idea. Perhaps she should mention it to Smaug.

As the day neared its end and her body told her night had come, she headed back up. She would speak to him and then let him sleep some more. She hoped that her words would bring him some peace. She did not desire him to feel grief any longer than he had to.

For a third time she approached his hoard. She was pleased to find that his body was buried under the gold as he preferred it. That meant he had recovered enough to make himself comfortable. His breathing also revealed that he was not in a deep slumber but in a light sleep. In fact, her scent alone should be waking him. Just in case he tried to ignore her though, she firmly placed a foot over the edge of his hoard and ran her claws through some coins.

The mound that covered his form abruptly shifted and some gold slid away to reveal his nose and mouth. He growled lowly as more gold moved to reveal one open eye and part of his back and wings.

She was silent, thoughtfully playing with the coins and mesmerizing each one she touched. As he continued to stare without demanding anything of her, she moved towards him. His body tightened under the gold, causing some more treasure to shimmer down him.

Coins glistened and tinkled under her feet as she approached him, saying, "Truly your hoard matches your magnificence mighty one. It flatters you just as you flatter it."

His eye narrowed slightly and she continued, "Never have I seen such wealth," her eye roved around and she took a deep breath, "Have any of our kin ever tried to win it from you?"

He remained silent with not so much as a snort to hint at his mood. She kept her countenance formal and sat down a short distance from where he lay, "Do you know which piece I love most in my collection?"

No response.

She met his eye with her's, "It is the first gem you ever gave me."

His eye flickered and he looked away.

"I waited many years for you to keep to your word and bring me a gem of fire," she tilted her head towards him in a respectful manner, "And you brought it to me just as you said you would. I was impatient but you made the wait worthy of my anticipation," she took in a breath, "Now I will wait for you again just as you desire. Willingly and without complaint."

He blinked and looked back at her, his gazed questioning.

"I wronged you in the past," she spoke hastily, wanting to get this over with quickly, "I was foolishly dishonest to you and blind to your heart. Ignorance on my behalf cannot fully excuse me from your wrath," she bowed her head down, "I come before you now not to insist that we mate but to plead that you may allow healing between us."

She kept her head down but she couldn't resist turning it so she could see at the sound of falling coins. He was lifting his head up, gold dribbling off him like drops of water as his eyes stared down at his claws. He seemed torn by her words. His eyes were flashing and flitting back and forth as though watching a rodent trying to escape his grasp. Then his mouth frowned and he growled without making eye contact, "Your words mean nothing to me."

Her head jerked up, "But I-"

"Your insincerity comes in all forms," he hissed, still not meeting her eyes, "How can you expect me to trust what you say now when you may not believe your own words?"

"I am sincere!" she stood up, "I admit to my wrongdoings! I am guilty of harming you in ways I never knew!"

"That is correct," his body shook slightly but his voice remained low, "And I have forgotten _nothing_."

"You do not believe that I truly admit to my guilt and ask for healing?"

"You only would if you thought it would get you want you wanted," he snapped, closing his eyes as though in pain, "You only say such things to persuade me to fall under your will."

"I am not trying to manipu-"

"Your words are lies!"

"Enough!" she lunged forward, shoving herself right beside him and positioning her nose a scale's width from his, "If you cannot trust my words, find the truth for yourself within me."

His now open eyes glared up at her in anger but she could see the conflicting emotions swarming behind them. She then pressed her nose to his, opening her mouth a little to breath to him as she closed her eye and opened her mind to his. When he didn't immediately take advantage of her offer, she mentally swallowed and consumed him.

She felt his irritation spike for a brief moment and she was aware of his physical body shifting around...then there was silence. She mentally moved her mind, feeling the barriers that completely surrounded Smaug's consciousness.

They halted her and she admired their strength with amusement. Smaug had never liked 'company'.

Not bothered by this, she rolled his barriers around until they held him like an egg that she clutched in her mental hold. She rubbed herself up against them and cooed to him, "Mighty one, come to me and find the truth."

Silence...and his obvious discomfort at being confined by his own defenses.

"Strong one, come into me and I will hold nothing back from you."

The silence changed. No longer was it the silence of a presence sulking behind a wall. It was a restless silence now. She could feel a growing excitement as his voice rumbled around her, "You risk injury to yourself by permitting my intrusion."

"It is no intrusion," she mentally relaxed her mind and prepared for his scrutiny, "And I know you will be gentle."

"_Gentle_?" she felt him slip out of her grip to touch her and briefly show her his scepticism, "Why would I be gentle with you?"

She candidly touched him back, "You take care of all that is yours."

His presence shook as his soundless rage and pain surrounded and pressed down on her. His voice hissed, "_You are not mine_. _You never were._"

"You cannot know the truth about that until you've seen it for yourself," she felt her body groan under his weight. What was happening in her mind seemed to be blending with reality. Had his body moved over her's?

His eyes appeared before her, narrowed, accusing...searching her for something. She stared boldly into them, "I have nothing to keep from you Smaug," she paused before adding, "I allow you full access to me."

His eyes widened and she sensed his surprise then his eagerness. She knew that giving him full access to her mind would mean he could know anything he wanted of her...but if that was what it took…

His consciousness rose up over her's in a dominant wave of command and she braced herself as he crashed down on her.

Her physically body flinched and writhed as he greedily spread his mind over her's, taking in all that he could and concentrating on the areas involving him. She focused on keeping herself open. All her instincts were begging that she defend herself from his not very gentle invasion, but she had meant what she said. He needed to see that she acknowledged her guilt and truly wanted healing...and not just because she wanted to mate with him.

She was suddenly aware that her physical body was being moved. Confused, she turned her attention to it in order to see what was happening but she found his presence interfering.

"He did not satisfy you."

She tried to see past him, "Who?"

His presence covered her so that she could feel nothing but him, "Nouscul. You think him a fool and found him severely lacking."

"He was a fool," she shivered as his presence suddenly became pleasing and she thought she felt him touching her neck with his claws, "You were wishing he was me the entire time."

"I was," she sighed, further distracted from the movements of her body. His mental touch had softened and his voice was smooth, "I did not realize my absence was felt so deeply by you."

"It was," she felt herself being drawn into him, "I would feel such anger."

"Yessss, but no more," his voice slipped around her in an embrace, "My beautiful jewel, tell me the truth. Tell me what it is you desire."

"You can see it for yourself," she murmured, drunk on his soothing tones, and he replied, "I want to hear you say it to me. I want the words," his voice hardened slightly, "I want your mouth to speak to me. I want your body to profess to my body. I want your entire being to communicate to mine!"

"I want to be yours..." she felt her physical body suddenly gasp for air and she jolted out of her stupor, "What are you doing to my-ah!"

She felt intense sexual pleasure shoot through both of them and she managed to halfway drag herself out of his mental grip to feel...teeth? She thought she could hear him groaning as his teeth sunk into her neck. She suddenly realized what was happening and instinctively squirmed, "Smaug!"

His mind snatched her back to him, encircling her in a whirl of sexual excitement and longing. She pulled back, confused at his sudden change of heart.

"Filianix…my beloved," his being throbbed, "Join me in this."

"Let me breathe!"

He reluctantly released her enough for her to become aware of her body. She was pinned beneath him, sinking into the gold and the spikes along her back protesting at being laid upon. His body was on her's, their scales rubbing against each other as he groaned again and bit down harder. She gasped out again as pleasure raced through her but this was not what she wanted. No eggs would come of this. What they needed to do was finish this in the sky!

"My Nix," he thrummed to her, his mouth opening so that his teeth lightly scraped on her scales, "Say it to me again."

She took in a breath and complied, "I want to be yours...only yours."

His body shuddered and he hissed, "I have waited too long to hear you say those words."

"Y-yes," she groaned, "Smaug, you must release me."

He pressed down more firmly, his head rubbing up and down her neck, "I do not wish to."

She opened her mouth to say that if they must mate, they should do so in a way that resulted in eggs. However she stopped herself. Perhaps it was because she could sense his joy at being with her like this. Perhaps it was because she had said she would wait until he was ready to fly with her. Perhaps it was both.

"My Nix," he spoke to her ears and mind in a hushed rumble, "Join with me as we used to."

Her mouth relaxing into a smile, she fully opened her mind and body to him, releasing a peal of laughter as his mind eagerly, almost playfully, grabbed onto her, "I am yours."

* * *

Awww, and then they lived happily ever after right?!

We'll just have to wait and see...

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think :D


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! Another chapter and you didn't have to wait a whole week!

I just wanted to thank everyone who has been leaving reviews.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ALL MAKE ME SO HAPPY!**

It seriously makes my day whenever someone does a review so thank you again :3

_**ENJOY**_!

* * *

Filianix's snores were soft as she dozed in an embrace of red-scaled limbs and gold. Smaug listened to her with his eyes half open.

The storm outside his mountain had cleared, as had the one within him. Most of it at least.

His body was on its side and relaxed; its desires fulfilled and its lust appeased. His legs were intertwined with her tail that was also curled around his own tail. It had thrashed and twisted in the throes of their passion, hitting against his legs until it had coiled around his limbs and tail to squeeze until he felt his bones bend under the pressure. Thankfully it was looser now, though it still had a firm grip on him.

One of his wings was folded under him and the other covered his sleeping female. She was cuddled to his chest, content and happy to be with him...but he could not sleep as she did.

Now that his physical response to their mental connection was satisfied, he could meditate on other things. His thoughts were racing with all that he had learned when she had allowed him to enter her mind.

He had seen much of her life. He hadn't wanted to see everything she revealed to him, instead focusing on the parts of consequence to him. Namely the parts of her life he was involved in. Regardless of that he'd seen her birth while the land lay covered in ice, how she lost her eye, and several other events he had known of already or had little interest in. He had stopped when he reached her flight with Nouscul.

At first he had expected to find evidence of her shallowness but then he saw things he hadn't predicted.

Her feelings toward him, her distaste towards Nouscul, her doing it to prove a point and wishing he was there to see it…

She purred in her slumber and moaned, "Sma…"

Smaug looked at her, fighting the urge to pull her closer. He had finally taken her for himself and become intimate with her again, but had he acted too soon?

He now knew how she felt towards him. He was certain she realized he returned those feelings tenfold. They were finally as he had wanted so many years ago. She was his. She had said so with her own mouth and he knew she meant it this time from his time within her mind. Nothing had been hidden from him…he could trust her.

There were also no other males to contend with now.

A wide smile curled his mouth and he allowed himself to drag her body closer to his. All the other males were dead. She truly was his.

He purred and nuzzled her elegant crest. Something rolled against his stomach and he pulled back in mild confusion, looking down to see some movement within Nix's abdomen area. His eyes narrowed.

That should not be happening…

The movement stopped and he frowned. He had seen such things happen after a mating flight. As the female's body developed the eggs sometimes the evidence of their growth could be seen.

But they had not taken part in a mating flight.

And there should have been much more movement if there were eggs.

Concerned, he slowly shoved her onto her back to get a better look at the area he'd seen move. She stirred and moaned, "Smaug…no more, please…"

He rumbled to her, ignoring the arousal he felt as the sensual tone still in her voice, "Be still my Nix. I know your body needs rest."

Her eye opened and blinked up at him, "Then why are you asking for entry?"

Impatience flashed through him and he growled, "I am not asking for entry Nix. I am trying to examine you."

She chuckled drowsily, "I can feel that your body wants to examine mine."

"Correct," he hissed, "But your tail does not allow me much room to move away from you."

She trilled softly and stretched alluringly under him, "It does not wish you to move away resilient one."

Snorting at her attempts to seduce him when though they both knew she needed to recuperate, he stated, "There may be eggs within you."

She gazed at him with her suggestive stare in silence…then she frowned, "I do feel something."

"I felt the turning," he pushed himself onto his hind legs and gestured, "And I saw the movement."

She looked at the same place, "But never have eggs come from our grounded unions. It-see there!"

They both stared as once again there was a rolling movement inside her. A movement that went downwards. She stretched herself again and grunted, "I feel them now. Barely. There can't be very many."

So he had impregnated her. His mouth split in a proud grin. The chances of such a thing happening should be impossible.

A mating flight was not purely done as a way to show off one's strength and abilities. It was foreplay. Throughout the flight the female's body would start releasing hormones any male within five to ten miles could pick up on. Those hormones would assist in activating a male's mating instincts.

During the chase the female's body would be forced to its limits, tiring her and making certain areas of her body soft and malleable. The male's body would also be forced to its limits, often past them, but instead of his body becoming softer, intense energy would fill him. It did not matter if he was exhausted, his blood would feel like lightening. The energy would continue to build up in him until he either caught the object of the chase or was forced to release it in other ways.

If things went well, the catch would go smoothly. By then the shoulders and hips of the female's body would be soft enough for the male's teeth and claws to dig into. Her vulva would be supple and ready for the male to enter it.

The fall completed the ritual. The male would be able to release his energy into the female; keeping a tight grip on his beloved as his bite into her shoulder caused the release of pleasure in her. The fall itself stimulated her sexual organs until every forceful movement made by the male resulted in an orgasm. During this particular time, the male had to time his own orgasm carefully.

He could only climax once in comparison to the multiple times a female was capable of doing. Whenever the female orgasmed, a muscle that controlled a flap within her would cause the flap to shift for a brief time. That flap would normally block any sperm ejected by the male, so he had to control his own release and coordinate it with one of the female's orgasms. It was the only way to properly impregnate a female dragon.

Or at least that was what Smaug had always been led to believe.

What they had taken to doing during the time they could not fly because of their injuries was not nearly so lengthy. He would give her direct stimulation along with maintaining mental contact with her as a way to share his pleasure. While these things did not soften her to him as much as taking part in a flight would, it was sufficient. It wouldn't take much forcing to enter her and from then on it was like a game to him. A game to see how long he could hold out and how many times he could make her orgasm without causing her injury.

As pleasurable as it was, it was incredibly strenuous for her. Her sensitivity to his every movement would be felt to the extreme and her orgasms were a physical strain on her body. By time he finally let himself ejeculate she was usually too weak to move without shaking. She would sometimes sleep for days afterward while he spent his time impatiently waiting to do it again.

It was similar this time. His mind fueled her mind with arousal and desire while his body worked to please her. As far as he was aware, the flap never moved aside enough for him to fertilize her during her orgasms because of lack of proper foreplay. His efforts should not have evoked much of a response from the muscle that controlled the flap. Perhaps this time, purely by chance…?

"Smaug."

He looked back at her face, still grinning with pride at his accomplishment. Her eye was darkened by fear, "What if something ails it?"

"What can you mean?" he frowned, "Your body is healthy and there is no poison or magic here to harm you or our young."

She looked away, "But what if something goes wrong because it was conceived in an improper way?"

"Filianix," he nudged her jaw, "Nothing dictates that any hatchling would be mentally or physically lacking because of how it was conceived."

"I...we will see," she murmured despondently. He nudged her again, "They will be strong and proud. As we are."

"Mm...so shall I leave now?"

"Leave?" he scowled. That's right, he had told her that after he impregnated her she had to leave. He growled in some frustration and stated, "No. You are not to leave."

"So you have changed your mind?"

"I have reconsidered," he corrected, "You cannot fly back to Withered Heath in your current state and I predict that you will lay your eggs later this day."

"There can't be very many," she muttered to herself as he spoke over her, "It would be poor manners to send you to Withered Heath even after you have laid your eggs. I cannot make you carry them there and risk them being exposed to cold."

She nodded without comment.

"Withered Heath is no longer a safe haven," he added, "I will not send you nor my young to a compromised area. You are forced to stay here in my mountain."

She smiled slightly, "I'm forced to?"

"I will not allow you to leave," he returned the smile, though his was far fiercer and deliberately threatening, "Should you try I will have to hunt and recapture you."

"Sounds dreadful," her throat vibrated with the deep tone of lust, "Brute."

He chuckled darkly, "You are fortunate you have this brute," he swayed his body and purred to her, "You have the very best by your side."

"I would say I am lucky," she purred back, "But it is only fitting that you have survived when others have fallen. You are the most powerful and greatest of our age."

"I am," he hissed, pressing himself against her, wanting her, "And what female have I by my side? None other than Filianix the Timeless herself."

"Only the best can stand beside the greatest without falling," she smirked and pulled down on his shoulders with her forelegs, "And only the greatest can please the passions of the best without tiring."

"Unless the best is too tired," he let himself be pulled down but restrained his body was starting anything, "And it would be unwise to mate again while eggs are within you."

She moaned impatiently, "I desire you now."

"You are not thinking clearly my Nix," he flicked her nose with his tongue, "You need to rest and prepare yourself for egg laying."

"What I need is your heat."

"Then be grateful you had no need to resort to mating with a Cold Drake," he snapped, irritated that she wasn't making his self-control easy to maintain. She merely laughed and bit the crook of his neck, growling and squeaking playfully. Her teeth did not harm him but he still growled a warning, his lips quivering as he bared his fangs.

Trilling, she released him and struggled to slide out from under him. Her tail was still entangled with him and she only managed to slip on the gold beneath her and almost knock him over. She looked back at him as he balanced himself and she squeaked as a hatchling would. Smirking at her facetiousness, he leaned back and flapped his wings, gaining some altitude and finally getting free from of her tail to land on a nearby ledge.

The second she was released she sped forward, frolicting over his gold and making youthful noises. He took a moment to watch. He hadn't seen her like this since before the Massacre...since before he left her for centuries...

But that was no longer of importance. She was where she belonged now and she was happy. That was all that mattered to him for the time being. However he was worried that she would be too tired to properly lay her eggs. She needed to rest herself, not keep attempting to tease him into-

"Smaug! Catch me!"

That was all the invitation he needed.

He dived down, purposefully missing her and crashing into the gold like it was water. She squealed and threw herself into the nearest pile of treasure, swimming through it with ease. Gold flew up in the air like water droplets as he chased her, as she chased him, as they played together as though they were only fifty years of age.

They eventually settled down the third time he caught her. He didn't let her 'get away' and wrapped himself around her, keeping her in place and tightly holding her to him. She allowed him to keep her, breathing deeply to calm her beating heart. He hummed happily at the feel of it. His heart was beating right alongside hers.

"Smaug."

"Mm?"

"I examined your mines and found them pleasing."

"Of course you did."

"Have you ever considered obtaining slaves to mine what your mountain withholds from you?"

He snorted in surprise, "That is ridiculous."

"It is not," she scowled, "Why leave gold and gems where you cannot enjoy them? Surely it would not be so difficult to bring in some labor to extract them for you."

"I do not require the labor of any race to mine from my mountain," he spat, disgusted at the very idea of his halls reeking of human filth, dirty dwarven hands touching his gold, and elves annoying him with their so-called cleverness. It was revolting!

"But you cannot fully enjoy it as it is," she pointed out and he countered, "It cannot be taken from me as it is."

She sighed longingly, "It seems wasted down there."

"It is protected," he corrected, "It cannot be touched."

"Mm," her lips twisted, "I would be willing to watch the workers for you. I would organize-"

"No Nix. You will have enough to do once our eggs hatch," he blew a ball of smoke into her eye and she crossly snapped her teeth at him. He ignored that and announced, "No more talk of slaves my Nix. It is enough that the wealth is there. I do not wish for my mountain to become home to an unruly populace of needy vermin."

She didn't respond. Instead she laid her neck over his to rest her head where he couldn't see it.

He frowned. She was probably sulking. He pondered how he could get her talking again. He did not want her to be unhappy. Especially not because of him. He would never give into her request that was obviously not thought through very carefully, but he knew her moods. He needed to distract her before she fell into a sullenness that would last for days.

"How far down did you venture?" he asked.

"Far enough."

"Apparently not far enough to find the Cold Drake."

Her head jerked back so she could stare at him in some horror, "You allow one of those worms to reside here?"

He grinned at her discomfort, "Of course not. I killed it on my first journey down to inspect the mines."

She scowled, "Then do not speak of it as though it still lives!"

"Would one's presence truly disturb you?" he teased, "You whose name means Daughter of Snow?"

"Well your name means 'to squeeze through a hole' like a crawling worm," she retorted and he snarled as his temper flared, "You dare to call me such a thing?!"

"I didn't," she sneered, "I only said what your name means."

His inner fire sent sparks up his throat as he resisted unleashing his wrath onto the face of this insulting female, but then she suddenly turned thoughtful and touched her nose to his, "Our names do not say who we are. If they did, there would be no name worthy enough for you to don."

Though still scowling, he enjoyed her flattery. He eased himself out of his anger and nuzzled her nose, "You enjoy insulting me far too much my little Nix."

"Perhaps I do," she smiled at him, "And I do wonder how a Cold Drake came to be within your mountain."

"I know not," he yawned and laid down his head, "I wasted no time in killing it."

"Speaking of Cold Drakes…" she smirked at him, "I failed to mention it before, but I heard something about you attempting to mate with one some centuries ago."

The change in topic didn't even phase him and he smoothly stated, "I remember that rumor."

"Oh? It was just a rumor?" she sounded disappointed, "Partan was convinced it was more than that."

"Partan spoke often and said little," he growled and tried to change the subject, "Did you not fly with him once?"

"I did. That was when I heard of your...attempt," she began to giggle, "I do not know how you thought you could mate with one of their females-"

"I did no such thing!"

"-when physical contact with one can allow their cold can spread throughout our bodies-"

"Nix!"

"-and threaten our fire," she continued, paying him no heed, "Perhaps you saw it as a challenge? Or was she attractive enough that you thought she was worth the risk of death?"

"No mere Cold Drake could slay my fire," he grumbled, giving up and closing his eyes, "Not even with the prolonged contact needed for mating."

"Did she even have wings?"

"...no."

"She didn't?"

"No."

She sniffed in distaste, "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I am properly ashamed Nix."

"Good. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"You tried mating with a Cold Drake and survived Smaug. That's more than 'nothing'."

"There is nothing to tell," he sighed and drew her closer to him. She wriggled and pulled back, "Did you even mate with her? Or did you feel one touch of her icy core and flee?"

"No. I did not flee."

"Prove it," she roughly nudged his head, "Tell me what occurred."

He gritted his teeth and hissed, "I saw her. I mated with her. I survived her. That is all."

"I want details."

"I don't have details to give."

"When did this happen?"

"...I was only two hundred and eighty-seven years of age at the time."

"Two hundred and eighty-seven?" she scoffed, "I believed you to be more intelligent than that by then."

He didn't respond. It wasn't an event he was particularly interested in being reminded of.

"Daring one," she nudged at him again, "How did you possibly survive something no other dragon ever has? Perhaps one such as the Almighty Ancalagon could have, but no other surely!"

"And yet I am here," he opened an eye to glare at her, "I obviously survived."

"Then you can't have mated with her."

"I suppose I didn't then."

"But you said you did."

"According to you I can't have."

Her eye narrowed, "Tell me how you did it."

"With my body."

"Smaug!" she forcibly rolled him onto his back. He grunted in discomfort but her frustration was beginning to be amusing. She crawled onto him, making him hiss at the feel of his back-spikes being laid upon. She smiled sweetly down at him, "Am I causing you any difficulties?"

He smirked and made a show of stretching himself, "Why no my Nix."

She continued to smile and slid her claws up his scales and to the bulging muscles where his chest ended and his wings started. She rubbed the muscles, her tail sliding around his in a tight grip. His chest rumbled with soft, deep laughter, "Trying to seduce the details out of me?"

"I said that I wanted your heat," she slowly gripped him and dragged her body down then up on him in a thrusting motion, "Is this how you did it with her since she had no wings to fly with?"

His mouth opened and he moaned, "Nix...this is not wise."

"How about this then?" she shifted her hind legs and started to sway back and forth on him, "Do you like this better?"

"Nix," his self-restraint was melting away, "After you lay."

"No my beloved," she purred lowly, "Now."

"After you lay our eggs, I will mate with you until you no longer have feeling in your body," he lifted his head up to look into her lusting eye, "And your voice will be gone from your cries of ecstasy."

"I want that now," she pressed against him, "Now now now now now."

"After."

She spat a tongue of flame into the air and crawled off of him, grumbling to herself in irritation. He rolled onto his stomach and shook himself. He could not let his wants dictate his every action. He would be patient and wait for the eggs to be out of her system before enjoying her form again.

He watched his Nix as she stomped away from him like a disgruntled hatchling and curled up on a pile of gold. She loudly sighed and settled down as though to sleep. He softly smiled. She was impatient, lustful, and forceful...and all his.

Then there were the eggs she would lay. They would be his too. More so than his past hatchlings. While he had often stayed by her side until their eggs hatched, he had never taken part in the actual raising of them. He wasn't quite sure what would be required of him when they were hatched and running around and rummaging through all his gold…

Something twinged inside him and he lifted himself up with a frown. He did not like the idea of hatchlings having unrestricted access to his hoard. How would he know if they would treat his gold with the care and respect it deserved? Even during his rough play with Nix, they both knew how to manipulate their bodies through the gold in a way that wouldn't damage anything. They were both hyper aware of everything they touched.

Such awareness did not come naturally. How to be when among gold was learned through trial and error. At least he had learned it through trial and error. He could not risk a single piece of his hoard being damaged though.

He yawned and walked over to Nix. Now he knew what his purpose would be. He would teach the hatchlings everything they needed to know about handling gold. He would teach them many other things as well. How to read, their proud history, riddles, mind games, how to treat lesser beings, when to kill for fun and when to kill for necessity.

Settled on his solution to protect his gold, he rested himself beside his female. She shifted away with a growl and he simply moved closer and draped his wing over her. She growled again but didn't move. He smiled and delicately gnawed on her jaw. She growled louder and he gnawed harder until she also smiled and cuddled closer to him.

They both purred and hummed contentedly, their sounds harmonizing and mixing in the air. Smaug busied his mind with plans on what to teach his future young while contemplating where and what to hunt. Nix would be needing food after she laid her eggs. He would need some as well. Perhaps he could settle for some oxen...they weren't his favorite but Nix loved oxen...she loved tough meat. Or maybe-

"I do not feel well."

His eyes opened and he lifted up his wing, "Your eye?"

"No," she squirmed and wheezed, "I feel as though I must lay but…"

Frowning in concern, he slithered around to her front, "Can you stand?"

"I…yes," she lifted herself up and Smaug's heart thudded uncomfortably as he took note of her shaking limbs. He knew she should have rested!

"Hold yourself up," he nuzzled her face, "You've done this before."

"I feel weak…"

"You're strong Filianix, you can do this."

"My head...it feels...light…"

"Nix!" he shoved himself under her as she fell and held her up. She shuddered and whimpered, "Smaug...what's wrong…"

"Stay still and relax," he ordered as he carefully lowered himself then slid her off of him. She spread out over his gold, her hind legs stretching and straining as her tail lay limp. He positioned himself by her hindquarters and moved her tail over to eye her vulva. It was expanding as it normally should during egg laying...there wasn't more fluid than there should be either...

A spasm shook her body and he snapped in alarm, "I said you must relax!"

A high whine answered him. Growling to himself, he bit the base of her tail and held it up, rhythmically biting down and releasing. This was part of the duty of a male after mating. If the laying was difficult he was to assist in whatever ways he could. Biting at the base of female's tail would force some of her muscles to relax. Hopefully it would help her to consciously loosen enough to lay the egg.

He was prepared to deal with a hard laying that could last for hours. However, mere minutes after he took hold of her tail, her body shuddered again, she cried out, and he smelled blood. He didn't release her tail but he angled his head to see what came out.

A single egg was below him...some blood and internal fluids oozing around it and into his gold. His gold. His beautiful, clean, precious gold was being defiled! He closed his eyes and gently laid her tail down. A mate was the only thing more important than a male's hoard. A mate was more important than a hoard. His mate was more important than his hoard. Nix was more important than some soiled gold.

He held back the urge to immediately work on cleaning his beloved treasure and instead gently touched his nose to the egg. Yes, there was life inside. A healthy life.

"Smau…"

"Nix," he ventured a smile, "It is alive and in good health."

When he received no answer his smile disappeared and he leaned over her, "Nix? Did you hear me?"

Her eye was closed, she was barely breathing…

"NIX!"

* * *

So they're all happy and having a nice life and then OH HERE COMES THE DRAMA AGAIN.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What did you all think of Smaug and Nix being together now? Smaug managing to impregnate her? The short description I shall call Dragon-Sex 101? Them playing together? Nix's 'slave' idea? The Cold Drake that was in the mountain? Smaug's rumored 'attempt' to mate with a Cold Drake? Nix's persistence? The difficult laying? Only one egg?! Nix's current state?! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!?

Please let me know by leaving a review ;)

If you have any thoughts or questions, please feel free to voice them!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay everyone! Today's a short chapter but it'll resolve that nasty cliffhanger from the last chapter.

**Please leave a review when you're done!**

Reviews make great motivations~

Thanks!

* * *

Filianix's ears rang with a high-pitched buzzing. She wasn't aware of her body or what she was on. There was only the buzzing.

Then came the tingling. Many sharp tingles running down her body.

But slowly...painfully...the tingling left...she could feel more normally again...and her mind sluggishly took stock of everything touching her. Four hundred and ninety-seven gold coins...a shield, five plates, three cups, one chest of silver with...emeralds...she was certain she saw that chest when she first laid down. A brooch. There was a brooch as well...the one with a giant pearl in the center.

Then warmth...breath, smoke, something rumbling through her. Rumbling again and again. It pained her ears...

She strained to open her eye...and for a brief instant all she saw was darkness...then suddenly light, then a golden glow...then red. Something huge and red looming over her.

The rumbling happened again, much harsher this time, and she closed her eye.

There was a sharp pop in her ears and she flinched at the sudden rush of sound that filled them. Gold tinkling, heavy breathing, thudding heartbeat, panicked voice...fiery voice...she knew that voice.

"Filianix! Open your eye!"

She did not care for that voice to carry such a frightened tone...so she struggled to open her eye again.

"Nix!"

Warmth covered her and she could feel and smelled a male nudging her face...a male...her male...Smaug!

Her eye immediately opened and she tried to speak, but all that came out was a garbled sound that shamed her. Red momentarily filled her vision until Smaug's eye was all she could see.

"Nix? Can you speak?"

She wasn't sure if she could...so she said nothing. His eye reflected his worry, "Be still. I will return."

Something was pressed to her neck and he was gone. She unsteadily lifted her head a little to see his retreating form disappear.

She felt confused. What had happened to her?

Her tongue flicked in and out, tasting the air...blood? She smelled blood...and Smaug's distress. Right as she began feeling fearful, she caught sight of the egg.

Once again there was a pop, one that went straight down into her nose, and her head ached. She shook it...then gasped as she remembered everything. She was laying, something felt wrong, her body gave out on her, Smaug was with her...he must have helped her lay…

She stared down at the egg, her mind now working as it should. It was about half the size of a normal dragon egg. How odd.

And why was there only one? Had Smaug lost his touch? Three eggs was the smallest clutch she knew him to ever sire.

Also, why had her laying been so difficult? It was such a tiny egg…

Her heart dropped as she thought of something. Had there been...others? Other young who had not made it? That had never happened with her before.

Was there something wrong with her? Something wrong with it? Would it be malformed in some way? Would it not have wings? Was all this because of how it was conceived? Would it survive? She didn't want to lose another hatchling!

She barely noticed Smaug's return as her mind drew up every possible way her egg could perish and every single way the hatchling inside could be ill or disfigured.

"Filianix."

Her head was directed to a large silver cistern filled with water. She admired the designs on it, not knowing what else was expected of her.

Smaug's head moved in front of hers and his voice commanded, "Drink."

She complied and carefully drank the water. It was fresh. Where was there fresh water within this mountain? She had only seen containers of old, stale water so far.

"Tell me how you feel."

Another command.

Steam rose from the water as she sighed her hot breath onto it, "Tired."

He softly snorted and murmured, "Can you move?"

She lifted up her head to meet his gaze, "Move where?"

"Onto clean gold," he pressed his mouth to hers and held it there, exhaling, "You must rest with our egg and I will care for you."

"Our egg," she grimaced, "Smaug, it's so small. What if-"

"The life within our egg is healthy," for some reason he moved his head to swiftly give her dead eye a few laps before nuzzling her neck, "Do not use your energy on fear for its wellbeing. Concentrate on healing."

"As you say," she fought back her doubts and forced herself to purr, "Such strength you show."

"Move and then rest," he moved to her side and angled himself for her to lean on, "I need to clean this area."

Understanding his need to free his gold of all filth and bodily taint, she smiled and tentatively walked to the nearest collection of gold that her fluids had not touched. He helped her lay back down then curled his tail around the egg to gently deposit it beside her. He then turned and started examining his gold before beginning to groom it as he would himself.

She rested with their egg as he did this, appreciating his skill as a mate. He had done well in assisting her laying, even though she was concerned as to why it was so hard on her. It was also good that Smaug had left the egg beside her when he had left for what she assumed was the water. What pleased her even more was that he had thoroughly cleaned the egg for her at some point.

Leaving any of her fluids on the egg for a prolonged period of time could have resulted in polluting the life inside. For at least a day after being laid, a dragon egg was susceptible to whatever touched its shell. All that an egg was supposed to touch or be touched by was the body of its sire or dam and gold.

Curling her neck slightly so it surrounded the egg, she watched Smaug as he cleansed his treasures. He kept his hoard so clean, cared for, and in pristine condition. He took care of her and had taken the time to care of their egg even though she knew he must of been anxious for her. Pride filled her. He made an excellent mate.

Now...if only he had given her at least three eggs instead of only one...but then again, she shouldn't have gotten any eggs at all. Their egg was a supposed impossibility. Perhaps he or she would be meant for great things because of it. She should not feel worried. She could sense that it was healthy and its heartbeat was strong. After the shell fully hardened and took on a darker color she would be able to tell its gender. She had that to look forward to...everything would be fine.

A light sleep caused time to slip away from her. Vaguely she was aware of Smaug joining her at some point, grooming her, and resting beside her when he was done. The warmth from his body was shared with hers and she felt at peace.

Some immeasurable time later the smell of meat roused her. She opened her eye to see Smaug tearing into a plump oxen. Hunger suddenly made itself known to her. She hadn't eaten since that horse and its scrawny rider several weeks back.

She trilled to him demandingly. His head turned to her and he swallowed his mouthful, "Do you hunger?"

"I do," she softly replied. His head reached around his body to where she couldn't see and he procured another ox and tossed it to her. She smiled in delight and caught it, eager to sink her teeth into the tough meat. As she ate Smaug walked over to her with his ox, settling himself beside her and finishing it by her side. She hummed with pleasure and nuzzled his neck, "I approve of your kill."

He took a moment to return the nuzzle and she noticed some meat hanging off one of his fangs. Smirking, she gently bit at the meat, her teeth rubbing against his. He opened his mouth, his breath flowing over her as he allowed her to take the meat for herself.

She let it rest in her mouth so she could savor its taste before swallowing it. She was aware that his eyes were on her, watching her movements carefully, but she felt much recovered after her sleep. He didn't have to worry about her anymore.

"Mindful one, stare any harder and you shall peel the scales from my body," she smiled at him, "Do you still feel concern for me?"

He scowled, "I have every reason to be concerned."

"My body feels much recovered," she stretched and was pleased that nothing protested at her movement. He only snorted, "Of course it does. It has had two weeks to recover."

"Two weeks?!" she shrieked, "I was not aware of this!"

"Silence!" he snapped, "You have been slipping in and out of consciousness over the last two weeks. As far as I could tell you were oblivious to my activity during that time," his tone softened slightly, "It seems I was correct."

"I…" she tried to force her anxiety down, "I remember nothing."

His scowl had lost its foul humor and turned into a concerned frown, "I was hoping that the smell of food would rouse you."

She nodded, "And it did."

"There was also your eye," he went on, "It bled when you first lost consciousness, though very little. However it continued to occasionally bleed while you slept."

Alarmed, her body tensed and her claws dug into the gold beneath her, "Something is wrong with me. I laid too soon after we mated, the laying caused me to lose consciousness, there is only _one_ egg and it's too small and my eye-"

"_Nothing_ is wrong with you," he pressed the side of his face to hers, "You are healthy my Nix."

"Something _is_ wrong," she insisted, "If not with me then...something else. No, not you," she drawled as Smaug's eyes narrowed, "You are obviously functioning above par."

He rumbled smugly and proceeded to lay down and curl his body around hers. His response was not what she wanted. Why wasn't he as worried about this as she was?!

"Smaug, dearest to my heart," she hissed, "I believe there is something very wrong and you act as though you don't care."

He was silent, his head turned away from her...then he whispered, "You believe me not to care?"

"I question your lack of seriousness on this matter," she replied, completely aware she had just insulted him by suggesting he didn't care about her, "What if our hatchling should perish?"

"Then we'll make more," his voice sounded strained.

"What if we _can't_?" emotion filled her as she voiced her greatest fear, "What if something broke inside me during the laying and I am incapable of bearing any more young?"

He was silent.

"Answer me!" she demanded, "What will become of us should we be unable to breed?"

"We will live on."

"Live on?!"

"Yes," he growled, "We are dragons. We will live on for many centuries to come. In our solitude. Together."

"But we must have young to carry on our species."

"Filianix," his head turned and his eyes locked on her face, "There is a darkness churning under the earth. An evil is beginning to stir from its slumber. Surely you have felt this."

"I have," she frowned, "But what would that have to do with us?"

"With it brings change for this age," he looked away and adjusted himself so that he could fit his wing over her, "This change will affect everything to some degree. Even our kind."

"I...have also felt this," she murmured, "Perhaps you have also noticed the altering ebbs and flows of this land's magic?"

"I have," he sighed, "The magic is fading."

She also sighed, "Where it isn't fading it is being corrupted."

"Where it isn't corrupted it is being strained and becoming unmanageable," he finished. She shuddered, "Without our fire the magic will become even more unbalanced and the world will become cold...which makes my duty all the more important!"

He slowly breathed in then out, "Nix."

"...yes?"

"Should you be unable to breed, we will live on together," he solemnly stated, "I will remain by your side and you shall remain my mine. Together we will stay here in safety and surrounded by wealth as we should be."

She watched his eyes as they gazed around his hoard while he spoke. He was loving it with his eyes.

"Together we will survive the coming ages until our fires wane," he met her eye with his, "It is not our responsibility to keep the balance of magic for those who do not use or manage it properly."

She barely heard his words. She wanted to go on about her duty. She wanted to express more of her fear. She wanted to demand that he be as worried about their hatchling as she was.

"Filianix," his voice lowered until it was a vibration that flowed over her and made the spines on her back shiver, "Hear my words. You have nothing to fear."

Her eye closed and she dropped her head. Her resolve to fulfill her duty could not be so easily pushed aside...but his words brought her some relief. No matter what happened, he would be by her side. That would help with the pain of…

"I don't want to lose anymore young Smaug," a dry sob made her chest heave, "I've lost so many…"

His wing tightened around her and his tail slid up to cradle her hindquarters, "You will not lose him. His life is healthy and nothing here will harm him."

"H-him?" she opened her eye to see him smile, "He will be a strong male my beloved."

She quickly looked at the egg. Its coloring had darkened into a shade similar to copper...that meant it was a male. She smiled slightly, "I...I want him to be like you."

Smaug nuzzled her with a hum, "He shall be the greatest of the next age."

Leaning against him, she purred, "Not this one?"

"No," he snorted, "Not this one. **Never** this one."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

Let me know what your thoughts are on things like Nix's 'recovery', her thoughts and feelings about only having one egg, her fears about not being able to have more, how Smaug seems to be handling all this, his comments about the 'darkness' and the world's 'fading magic', and the revealed gender of the egg?

Oh yes, and are there any theories for why her dead eye keeps bleeding?

Again, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter! Please leave a review :D


	10. Chapter 10

Finally! Sorry for the wait but sometimes you have to wait for a good thing :)

Thanks to my loooovely Beta raven1493 for working with me on this again.

Also! Thank you ALL for the 28 Favorites and 55 Followers!

I luv you all~

Now, onto the story!

* * *

Two months passed.

Smaug eased into the routine of caring for his female without much effort. He hunted for her fickle appetite and watched over her as she slept, but he was troubled. He was used to her being restless and bored during the period of time between a laying and a hatching but she seemed stricken with a listlessness he could not explain. She was lethargic, uninterested in what he had to say, and she barely had the energy to go relieve herself.

When she was awake and alert enough to carry a conversation, he guided their discussions away from the subject of their egg. He was well aware of the fearful thoughts dwelling within her and he could only assume they revolved around their egg . In truth, he wished to avoid the subject as well.

Why _was_ the egg so small? He had never sired such a tiny egg before. His only comfort was that he could barely recollect a memory of being taunted for being the runt among his nest-mates. Perhaps this hatchling would start out being a runt as well before growing into a large, dominant male like he had.

While he had mentioned this theory to Nix in the hopes of it putting her at ease, she hadn't seemed to hear him. She hadn't replied at all, leaving him to battle his own misgivings. Was there something wrong with her? He didn't even want to consider the possibility. He finally had her. He wanted to keep her!

What would he do should her health falter? He had no talent in the healing arts. All he could do was comfort her...and he was not satisfied with that. He would need several plans to save her should it come to that. He could kidnap an elf. They were well known for their healing abilities. Perhaps he could find a witch to tend to her? No, he couldn't let any inferior being near his beloved...but what if he had no choice? Would he let her suffer if he could find help for her? Even if that help came from a snivelling human? Maybe. Maybe he would. Or maybe he would go out and destroyed everything in his path until they were the only two living beings left. Then they could die together and alone, surrounded by nothing and the world would not move on without them...and he would have no reason to move on without her.

These were all desperate thoughts, conjured in the nighttime hours when his Nix would cry out in her sleep and he would lick up the drops of blood that sometimes leaked from her eye. His heart ached for her sake, but he needed to remain strong for her. She was depending on his strength and confidence that everything would turn out alright in the end.

He often wondered if she knew most of his confidence was a front for her sake. All he truly knew for certain was that their egg was healthy for the time being. He detected no impurities, no sickness, nothing wrong. Their egg would hatch and while it may be small, he should still be healthy and full of fire.

If only he could be that certain about Nix. All she had to worry for was their egg. He had to worry for their egg **and** for her.

A third month passed...and Nix's torpid attitude began to dissipate.

He noticed this when he returned from a hunt. She was curled around their egg like usual but her head was up and she smiled when she saw him. In his happiness to see some life in her he had dropped his kill and loped over to nuzzle her. She returned the nuzzle then laid her head down to ignore him for the rest of the day.

After that she was more attentive. She still rarely spoke but he could sense her becoming agitated for some reason.

One evening as he rested beside her, she nudged him. As he turned his gaze on her, she purred, "I have decided that we must begin thinking of names."

He smiled. That meant she believed their hatchling would live long enough to earn a name. Perhaps she was finally regaining her strength and spirit.

"I was pondering many names from my past," she mused, "But none seem right."

Scowling slightly, he growled, "I will not have him named after one of your past males."

She snorted, "Would you become jealous of your own hatchling?"

His scowl deepened and she continued with a teasing air, "Of course you would. Should he be the last egg I ever lay he'll have to mate with me at some point just to make sure the problem isn't on your end."

"What?!"

She laughed with a nasty edge he didn't like, "It is how it would have to be. If only he were a she...then you could mate with her should I be useless."

"Nix!" he snapped, "Cease speaking this nonsense!"

"It's not nonsense if it is a possibility!"

His tail lashed as he struggled not to become too angry, "Perhaps it is a possibility. However that does not mean you must waste your energy thinking about it."

"When can I then oh thoughtful one?" she sneered.

"When it comes to pass!" he roared, abruptly lifting himself up to tower over her, "Should it happen and you are not content to stay by my side! **Then** you may do whatever you please with yourself and I will not be there to witness it!"

She flinched back from his rage, her scornful air crumbling into grief as she wailed and stumbled to get away from him. He snarled and leaped over her, stopping her from fleeing, "Is that not what you suggest by your words? Or are you that eager to find a way to torment me again?!"

"No!" she yelped.

"Then why can you not be content?!" he demanded, "Why must you spend your days brooding?!"

"I...I…" she shivered and started to hunch over as though to hide her face from him.

Swiftly, he moved forward and took hold of her head with his forelegs, "Tell me what continues to trouble you about our egg. Relieve me from your disheartened mood!"

Her eye flicked around, "I believe you when you say our egg will survive."

"And that causes you sadness?"

"It does not," she sighed, "I...how can you still want me by your side when my body is broken?"

"Broken?" he suddenly realized what had been troubling her and wanted to bellow in outrage at his own blindness. Of course! The egg no longer disturbed her. She was too busy fretting over her own body. He needed to put an end to this.

"My beloved. My precious jewel," he gently hissed, "Is it not uncommon for females to have problems when laying?"

"I never have!"

"But many other females have," he spoke soothingly, "That is why we males have a duty to stay by a female's side until it is clear that nothing will go wrong. You have been most fortunate that your layings have been free of ill-fortune for so long."

She opened her mouth and he smoothly continued, "You are still powerful. Your scales still armor your body. Your mind will be secure as long as you do not persist in dwelling on thoughts of your past weakness," he allowed a disgruntled growl to stir his words, "When our egg hatches do you still intend to be spending your days in silence? Do you think he will properly develop with only I as his mentor? Will you leave me to raise him alone as you lay around and do _nothing_?"

Her eye widened in shock and he looked away from her. She was probably so preoccupied with her own woes she hadn't even considered these things. He felt disappointed that she would so quickly forget that he was affected by this just as she was.

"Forgive me for my thoughtlessness," she leaned her head against his chest and whimpered, "I haven't felt so helpless since I lost my eye and was tied up and…"

"This is not like that," he wrapped his wings around her and frowned as he smelled the faintest hint of blood. Her eye must be beginning to bleed again...but why? Why did it have to inconveniently happen during times of emotional stress? Or...was that why it kept happening? Was it connected to her state of mind? That didn't make much sense...perhaps it was a physical symptom of her stress?

He'd have to consider it more later. For now he needed to help her realize that she was safe.

"Nix," he said, "You are not helpless here."

"I did not like the feel of control leave my body."

"It may happen again," he felt her stiffen at his words, "Next time we mate, you may experience another difficult laying."

"I don't want to!"

"And should that happen, I will be there to assist you as I did before and all will be well."

"But what if it is not well?! What if I die?!"

"I will not let that happen!" his wings tightened around her body even though his membranes were getting poked by her spikes, "You will not die."

"But-"

"No! You will not die like that!" he shoved her head back to glare into her eye, "I swear this to you and it will be so."

She didn't blink as she stared back at him. He could see her fears clouding her thoughts like a dark fog...he couldn't reach out and physically destroy them, but he could give her mind support.

Mentally he touched her, pressing his reassurance into her and filling her with him. He only intended to gently help her as he felt around her mind, banishing the shadows she had allowed to reside there for far too long...his anger building as he fully realized how strong a hold they had gotten over her. How had he not noticed them before? Many felt as though they had been there for decades!

She needed more than support. She needed to be cleansed.

Without hesitation he began blowing some of his inner fire over certain parts of her mind.

"Smaug?"

Cleansing her mind...why hadn't he thought of doing this before? Sometimes a dragon could become plagued by the shadows of their fire because of past traumas. While it was normal to feel the press of darkness from within, Smaug himself felt it at all times, there were occasions a dragon could succumb to it and then be tormented by it. The only ways to defend a mind from the shadows was with fire; whether it be the internal fire of the troubled dragon or the fire of another dragon willing to do a cleanse.

To have thought of a cleansing long before this would have saved his Nix much grief and him some trouble. His fire would destroy all that did not belong in her with ease though. His will could easily battle hers. Every thought that struggled to fight him with an argument for her to remain in her current state was ruthlessly destroyed before he attacked her with his own counterarguments.

"Smaug..."

He thrashed against all their feeble defenses, burning away whatever clumps of darkness he found then twisting himself around her before unleashing his fire over everything.

"Smaug…?"

His fire was everywhere. Everywhere he turned his fire was purifying her mind, killing every thought that did not belong, every weakness he despised, every fear holding her back!

"Smaug!"

His mind was suddenly slapped back into his own body with such force he gasped for breath.

"Brute!" Nix was glaring at him with such anger he couldn't help but wonder what he did wrong.

"I did **not** give you permission to run rampant through my mind like that!"

He scowled, "I was curing you of your mental ailment."

"You threatened to destroy my sanity!" she shrieked, "I was in emotional turmoil! Yes, I was ailing from it, but what gave you the right to barge into me and cleanse whatever you saw?!"

"You are my mate," he stated, "That gives me all the right I need."

"But now I can barely contain myself!" her voice rose to a screech, "My mind is filled with fire! I've been doing nothing for over three months and I didn't even realize it!"

"Then go!" he pulled his wings back from her, "Go fly!"

For a moment she stared at him in disbelief. Then she turned and started leaping away with increasing speed, "Watch our egg!"

"I shall! Fly only to the back of the mountain Nix!"

"If you insist! Do not think I'll be ready to forgive you when I get back!"

He quietly chuckled to himself, smirking and going to curl around their egg, "I won't."

The following week his Nix was more like how he remembered her to be when waiting for a hatching. Restless, impatient, and talkative.

And annoyingly persistent.

"You never finished telling me about the Cold Drake you mated with."

Smaug snorted from where he was hidden under his gold, "I never said I would."

"You did not say you never would either," she purred smugly, "Let me see, you were telling me that you were two hundred and-what was it now? Thirty-seven?"

"Two hundred and eighty-seven," he corrected, "Surely you have more interesting things to preoccupy yourself with than this rumor you said couldn't be possible since I am still alive."

"I currently have nothing more interesting than this golden one," he heard her walking over to him, "And I see no reason for you not to tell me everything."

He shifted under the gold to move away from her but she sat herself down right beside him, placing her foreleg over his neck. Most of the gold was rolling off of him at this point and he sighed, "Where is our egg?"

"Safe and warm with me," she cooed, "Now, I have been thinking. I believe that you do not wish to tell me the details either because you're embarrassed by them or they did not happen at all and you've lied to me."

"I lied," he rumbled. She tilted her head then laughed in delight, "You _are_ embarrassed! What could have possibly happened?"

Her laughter caused him to smile but he didn't reply.

"Unbreakable one," she rubbed her head against his scales, "I promise not to mock you. I know your mating prowess is unequaled. Tell me of what is surely one of your greatest feats?"

"And it certainly was a feat," he rolled onto his side, smirking up at his Nix, "As she could not fly I was forced to carry her into the sky and repeatedly throw her higher and higher until she was at a suitable height for mating," he boasted, "Then we mated and my achievement was praised among all the drakes who witnessed the event."

She eyed him skeptically, "Though I do not doubt your capability to throw a female, why would you not wish to speak of this? What have you left unsaid?"

"I am not required to tell you anything I do not wish to, persistent one."

"I insist that you do," she purred and affectionately gnawed on one of his horns, "I am resolute and there is no one else to tell. I will also give you a story in return if you so desire."

"I feel no need to indulge in gossip."

"Then for _me_?" her voice begged with a sultry edge to it, "If for no other reason than to amuse me for a time, tell me your story."

"Very well," he hummed and she happily trilled and made herself comfortable on him as he spoke, "I was traveling northeast in the hopes of finding a Blue-Ice Diamond. I had heard they could be found in the more remote territories of the Cold Drakes. Northward I flew and to the East I cast my gaze, but I found nothing. Only ice and the occasional drake that would watch me from a distance yet never approach."

"Then a blizzard came upon me and I was forced to take shelter in a pathetic excuse for a hole in the ice," he frowned at the memory, "I curled up as tightly as I could but most of my body was still exposed to the storm. Most of the snow melted on contact with me but after several days I was beginning to wonder if I should try to find better cover."

"It was then that a female appeared; a small, white dragon that walked through the storm as though it were a mere breeze. I was aware of her presence long before she tried to speak to me and when she did I could not hear her voice. She tried to pull me out of the hole but her touch caused me more discomfort than the blizzard itself and I frightened her off."

"What did her touch feel like?" Nix quietly asked, "I have never felt the direct touch of a Cold Drake. I have only felt the cold of their presence."

"It felt as though there were cracks in my scales," he shuddered slightly, "Cracks that pieces of ice were stuck and melting into, only I could not warm what was melted with my heat. It would remain cold and seep into me until it touched my fire and finally evaporated."

She shivered and, after a pause, he continued, "Eventually the storm passed on. I was covered by a layer of melted snow that the cold of the blizzard had frozen solid and I had to force my way out. When I broke free my eyes were dazzled by the largest diamonds I had ever seen. After my eyes adjusted I realized they were not diamonds, but eggs."

"Apparently the hole I had been using was an empty nest and there was a full nest just some feet away from me. I cannot lie, I almost took the eggs for myself. They were exquisite to behold," he glanced at their egg and smiled slightly, "Just as our female eggs look of gold and males of copper and bronze, theirs looked like their favorite gemstone."

"Oddly enough there was neither male nor female drake to be seen. My temptation was strong, but I would not risk the lives inside their eggs with my heat. Instead I observed where I was and recognized none of it. The storm had changed the scenery too drastically. I was about to take to the skies when I noticed something moving through the snow. I could not fully tell what it was, but it looked like some animal burrowing through the snow in the direction of myself and the eggs. I watched it closely. My instincts were telling me it bore me no harm but I felt uneasy.

"It halted right beside the eggs and finally revealed itself to be a tubular parasite. The large kind that preyed upon eggs and engorged itself on the fluids within," he explained in disgust, "Though I had never seen one before, I had heard of them and knew of their eating habits so I immediately killed it. After I did I heard a female cry out to me and five Cold Drakes were running towards me."

"I prepared myself for battle but I was simultaneously stunned by their beauty. They were all females that sparkled like white and blue crystals. They shimmered and shone in the sunlight, their eyes of blue and silver. The ways they spoke was odd to me but I gathered that after I had driven off the mother of the eggs she had gone for help. She and the others had returned just in time to see me protect her eggs and now all five of them felt indebted to me."

"I said I would take a Blue-Ice Diamond as payment and one of the females claimed to have one she would give to me. As she lead me to her cave she asked me many things about myself and dragons of fire. The concept of being born of fire and of our eggs dying from a touch of cold was completely foreign to her. Then she started asking me of our mating rituals."

Nix chuckled quietly to herself and stroked his scales with her claws, "I see…"

"Yes," he smirked, "I offered to show her how we flew to mate and she watched as I demonstrated several maneuvers. While I was still in the air she asked if I could ever find her attractive enough to mate with. I replied that I already did and asked of the rituals of the Cold Drakes. She briefly explained their methods but made it clear she was far more interested in ours. Perhaps it was because she had no wings to fly with."

"She then stated that with my size and strength I could carry her into the sky. I asked why I should and she said that she would give me another diamond for my troubles. How could I refuse? I let her grab hold of my body then lifted both of us up. Though her touch caused my breath to freeze in my throat, I flew for some time and she was pleased with me. Because of her cold I often had to tell her to let go of me so I could have some relief before catching her again. She was a graceful faller and knew no fear because of her trust in my abilities."

He stopped there, his tail absently stroking the length of his mate's.

"How did you mate with her?" Nix asked, "Was it when you caught her during a fall?"

"Actually it was simply an impulse I acted on," he scowled at the stupidity of his much younger self, "I was flying higher so she could safely drop again when I was struck by the desire to mate with her. Her cold had been fighting my heat this whole time but it suddenly could not stand before my fire and I was free to release myself. I bit into her and quickly mated with her as we fell. Unfortunately I had failed to realize just how...gelid certain areas of mine would become because of this."

He felt Nix's chest jerk as she tried not to laugh and he snapped, "You are lucky I was still capable of producing clutches after that!"

She made more choked noises.

"Control yourself," he growled, "Her glacial insides infected my entire body so I could not let go of her or land. I had just enough strength to turn us so that I would not crash on top of her when we hit the ground before I felt myself begin to freeze and I lost consciousness."

Her restrained laughter stopped and he smirked, "That's better. When I awoke I was inside a small cave. I felt as though ice-water had leaked through all my scales and frozen into claws all over my body. It was incredibly painful."

"I saw the female laying at the entrance of the cave not too far off. A male drake was there, covering her with snow and blowing his icy breath over her. When he noticed me he approached and congratulated me for surviving his nest-mate's touch. Then he reproached me for afflicting her with my internal fire. It seemed she was now ill and complaining of a searing heat inside of her. I explained what had happened and he replied that he had witnessed the entire event with many others."

"To finish this tale, I survived, she survived, and I received two Blue-Ice Diamonds for my efforts. I lost them both when my hoard was raided before I came here but they were returned to me by an old acquaintance of mine several years ago."

"Oh? Who-"

"But that is besides the point. I became well-acquainted with several male Cold Drakes, learned many things, and I was forever praised for my endurance against the cold. However mating with a female of theirs is an experience I will never do again. Feeling one's fire freeze for any period of time as well as suffering a humiliating crash is more than enough to keep me away from any female Cold Drake."

He finished with a lazy stretch and tenderly nibbled Nix's shoulder, enjoying her warmth. She cooed and softly said, "I am fittingly impressed by your feat mighty one. Surely it is something I could never have endured."

He smiled and bit a little harder. Her throat vibrated with pleasure, "I shall tell you a story of Mad Erranim."

"Mad Erranim?" he mumbled, "Did she not take dwarves as pets?"

"That is correct," she pushed against him flirtatiously, "For some reason she found their presence enjoyable and always had one or two tamed males as part of her hoard. Did you ever fly with her?"

"I never desired to."

"Then you didn't hear of her demise?"

"I assume that is the story you shall relay to me."

"Have you heard of it already?"

"Not the details," he traced the outline of one of her scales with a claw, "Only that she was no more."

"Perfect," she purred, "The details are the most entertaining part. As you already know, Mad Erranim enjoyed snatching dwarves from their beds and stealing them away to stay with her until their death. Why she did this, no one was quite sure. Some thought she did it for the challenge, some claimed she made them mine for her, and others believed her merely to suffer from insanity. I always thought she was bored. She almost never flew with any males and she rarely helped with raising the hatchlings. Not to mention she barely spoke with any of us females. What else was there to do for her?"

"One day I decided to go to her. I was tired of doing nothing but laying around and wishing that you'd come back anyways so I-"

"When was this?" he glanced at her and she looked slightly chagrined, "During the first month you were clashing with the elves."

"Mm," he went back to admiring her scales, "Continue."

She sighed slightly and went on, "I went to visit her unannounced. It was late in the day when I entered her cave so the sun was creating many shadows. I slipped in among them and snuck deep into her cave," she wrinkled her snout, "It reeked of dwarven filth, but that was not the worst of it. I heard her singing."

He dragged his claws over her chest, "Is that bad?"

"Yes," she replied, "Because she was singing to a dwarf."

He roughly snorted, "Was she singing of the demise of his kin?"

"No," she lowered her voice secretively, "It was a _love_ song."

"...what love song?"

"This one," she took in a breath and his eyes widened as she sang...

_The sun is falling once again and all has come to past_

_My eyes, my eyes, they fade_

_My voice grows weary_

_My mind goes on as I think of you_

_A heart for my heart_

_Your gold to mine_

_Come to me and make me yours_

_My loneliness rises as the sun rides low on me_

_Listen, listen, I hear_

_Fly into the clouds_

_The mountains embrace our bond tonight_

Her voice lilted with a subtle warble and he listened in silent appreciation. His Filianix was not known for her singing for she was not talented in that area, so she rarely sang in the past, but he had always enjoyed her soft tones on the occasion she should sing a song or riddle.

For a dragoness to be singing such a personal song of adoration and longing to dwarven filth though...he could not comprehend the meaning behind it.

"I waited for her to become silent before I revealed myself," Nix purred, "She was outraged and threatened my life, but the dwarf spoke up and told her not to harm me. Then he bowed to me and flattered me and introduced himself as her companion."

Smaug growled, "Did she have him under enchantment?"

"I suspected as much," Nix scowled, "She was said to have great talent in controlling her magic. I wish I had as such."

"I do not," he stated, "I never had need of it."

She shrugged her wings and nudged the egg snuggled into her side, "Erranim admitted to me that she loved her dwarf."

Smaug looked around his hoard, his mind working through that sentence that was stated so bluntly, "You don't say."

"She told me the whole story," she went on, sounding disgusted, "How she kidnapped dwarves for fun and made them take care of her. Then how this particular one caught her heart. It was revolting and I told her as much. She then said many strange things to me and chased me out of her cave."

"Strange things?" he asked, his mind still attempting to understand what he was being told.

"Mostly nonsense," she sniffed, "A threat about never telling any others, curses upon me, and other things that aren't important."

"Nonsense…"

"Yes, it was. However, years later something happened to her. This was after you had...left Withered Heath."

"Yes…"

"She disappeared!" she exclaimed, "One day there was a large explosion that came out of her cave and she and everything inside it was gone! No one knows what became of her, though I suspected that dwarf concocted something foul to harm her with and it backfired and killed them both."

"...she was in-love with a _dwarf_?"

"Yes beloved, I said that already."

He stared at her in disbelief, "She told you this?"

"She did," she frowned, "She suffered from a true perversion."

"How could…" his own revulsion towards the dwarven race made it impossible for him to even conceive any sort of emotional attachment to them other than hatred, "It must have been just an infatuation. Or she was greatly disturbed or confused."

"Or she was purely mad," Nix cuddled closer to him, "That's part of the story. No one knows the truth behind her madness. Your turn to tell me something of interest."

He scowled, "I've lost interest in exchanging tales."

"Too bad. I had a few more good ones."

"I do not doubt it," he adjusted himself so they were both on their sides and facing each other, "What else did I miss after I was driven out?"

She frowned sadly, her eye darkening, "I do not like to think of those times. Tell me who returned your diamonds to you instead."

"An old acquaintance," he said dismissively, "No creature of true importance to me."

"But you let them into your mountain," she smirked, "And I assume you let them leave unharmed."

"Mostly unharmed," he growled, "He pressed my patience and greatly overestimated his influence with me."

"A human then?"

"No, not a human," he sighed and slid himself forward to press himself to her body in desire. He was becoming uninterested in talking but he decided to elaborate for her, "It was a Cold Drake pretending to be one. The nest-mate of the female I mated with," he affectionately brushed his neck against hers, "He relayed some news, gave me my diamonds, and then irritated me until I lost my temper and drove him from my mountain."

"How fascinating," she murmured, her body softening to his and her breathing deepening, "Any other guests to tell me of?"

"A scribe who entertained me in return for my life's story," he rumbled, barely paying attention to his own words as he felt himself becoming lost in an expanse of lavender and green scales, "She lasted one week before I grew weary of her."

Nix's neck shivered as she cooed, "Delightful…"

Slowly, seductively, Smaug's tail coiled around hers, his mind stroking her with any many sensual suggestions as he could conjure, "Yes...delightful…"

Her mind responded with playful enthusiasm, teasingly touching him then retreating as though shy, "Oh...our egg…?"

"Hmm..." his eyes locked on the egg that was now behind her, "I will warm an area for him to lay while we mate."

"It would be unwise to mate in the presence of our egg," she stated and he growled in annoyance, "Hatchlings cannot hear through their shells Nix."

"Yes they can knowledgeable one."

"That is hearsay," he unwrapped himself from her and pick up their egg with his mouth before walking to some bare stone.

"But it is true," she purred, "I can remember hearing the voices of my dam and sire before I was hatched."

He hummed without comment, slamming his foot down and making a shallow cavity in the stone. Carefully he placed their egg into the small hole before blowing a gentle flame over the egg until the stone glowed red from his fire. He flicked his tongue out to test the temperature and was satisfied.

"Do you not believe me? I can even remember some of their words."

"I believe you," he headed back to her, "The stone will stay heated for a short while. I will have to make this brief."

She frowned, "Would it not be in bad taste to let our hatchling hear us?"

"It would be, my jewel," he positioned himself over her, his lust making his voice come from deep within his chest as his hunger for the female below him drove him on, "We will have to play a game of silence."

"Silence?" she smirked, "Won't that be difficult for you?"

"Perhaps," he chuckled, "I'll make do."

She smiled and snapped her teeth at him playfully. He growled in his throat and intertwined himself with her, opening his mind to her again and allowing her to frolick in his desirous thoughts. She held onto him tightly. He could smell her longing for him, he could taste it in the air, he could feel it in her quickening breaths.

He bit down into her shoulder, his nostrils flaring at the spike of arousal rising off her as she restrained a moan. With a grunt he thrust himself into her, having to muffle his own groan as heat raced through his body, starting from their connection and traveling to his mouth. The heat began to pulse in him as he roughly ground himself deeper into her molten softness.

A strangled moan snuck out of his mouth as he felt Nix jerk beneath him in her first orgasm.

He'd said he would make this brief...but now he felt himself wanting to fall into his usual game of seeing how far he could take her. Perhaps if he altered his game...yes, he knew how he could change it. How many times could he make her body climax in the short amount of time he had?

Abandoning any restraint, he swung his bulk onto hers and used his weight to his advantage as he pounded her. A whimper hissed its way from between her clenched teeth and her voice was rough as she groaned, "I knew you wou-AH!"

Her body slammed against his in another spasm and his teeth dug into her in his efforts to remain silent. Another whimper was his only warning before another convulsion caused her to arch under him. He started revolving his pelvis, his eyes rolling back into his head as all rational thought left him and his senses were flooded with his indulgence.

There was only her. Her heat. Her wanting his heat. Their combined desires urging him on.

She writhed under him as she choked out a cry. He forcibly grinded against her, her every jerk and sound causing him to delve deeper and deeper into a mental whirl of fire and lust.

By her eighth orgasm her body was shuddering. He could hear her as she panted for breath. She was saying something but the sound of his blood flowing through his veins blocked out her words…

The egg...something about the egg.

Realizing the passage of time, he braced himself before ejeculating with a roar of relief that mixed with his beloved's final cry. He allowed his body to momentarily go limp as flames leaked from his open maw. Nix's form was shivering as she struggled to breathe. He firmly nuzzled her, taking in her scent and enjoying their moment of gratification together.

She quietly cooed to him and nuzzled back weakly, her eye shut and her mind already fading into unconsciousness. He took another long sniff of her before he forced his limbs to become steady and lifted himself from her, disconnecting from both her body and her mind.

He slowly walked over to the egg as though in a daze, taking note that the stones were still acceptably warm but not for much longer. He picked it up and went back to his mate, laying beside her and placing their egg in the crook of her neck. There was no unease within him as he laid down his head and closed his eyes to rest. She would not be fertile for at least another year. There would be no more surprises coming out of her and they could both sleep in peace.

A week passed.

Smaug was curled around their egg, his body in a light sleep as his mate examined a pile of his hoard. It was customary for a female to do this so he tried not to become anxious by her thorough touching and prodding of his treasures. He knew she knew how to treat his gold, but it was instinctive of him to feel...uneasy with her constant tapping and tasting of what he owned.

"Wealthy one," Nix's voice flowed through his ears, "Why can we not create things for ourselves?"

Smaug opened an eye, "What?"

"Why were we blessed with an appreciation for all things valuable and lovely when we are not capable of creating such items ourselves?" she held up a small statue of a horse and gently tested it with her teeth before adding, "I would like to make something like this."

He lightly snorted, "We do not have need of the ability to create when we can take what we want."

"Hmm," she hummed, "Have you never felt the whim to create something of beauty for yourself? To not be dependant on the creative abilities of other species?"

"No."

She shifted her wings, "I want to create something beautiful."

With a scowl he lifted his head and gave her his full attention, gesturing to the egg that was embraced by his tail, "Together we have brought forth the life of a dragon. What could be more beautiful than that?"

She sighed, "Nothing."

"That is correct," he laid his head back down, "Besides, it is not in our nature to create."

"We have some songs that are ours," she replied, "However we do not have stories or poems to call our own. Our stories are merely experiences and nothing made up for the sake of relaying an idea. Any poems we have were taken from another race..."

"We have our riddles."

"But those do not count as having a culture."

He raised an eye ridge, "Just because we cannot reveal ourselves through artistic expression does not mean we have no culture."

"Why have none of us attempted to make something?"

"Some fooling hatchling may have at some point."

"But why does attempting such a thing make the hatchling foolish in your eyes?"

"Delightful one," he lightly hissed, "If it pesters you so then try to make something. Go to the mines, dig out some raw gold, use your fire to melt and shape it."

"Mmm...perhaps I will," she flicked her tail dismissively and announced, "I shall go flying."

He snorted out a cloud of smoke and settled himself to rest some more. Her retreating steps paused a moment and she asked, "Am I not beautiful in the air?"

"You are indeed, my lovely Nix," he smiled but did not move. She trilled happily and he heard her leave his presence.

And all was silent...mostly.

He could hear Nix's progress through his mountain...but there was something else he hadn't noticed before. It was so slight...like a small animal making its way up the outside of his mountain...surely not a threat.

He felt his mate leave the mountain...could hear her flying...her joyful roar...her landing on the side of his mountain...why did she land?

Ears suddenly alert, he could hear her voice. She was talking to someone. Something. The animal? No…?

He listened...and he couldn't make out the words...he heard her laugh...who was she talking too?!

Agitated that there was a sentient being on his mountain that was somehow bringing happiness to **his** female, he roared for her attention. He demanded it. He made it clear that silence was not an option for her.

She roared back in a casual, at-ease way. Not a threat then...but he did not like being trapped beside their egg while she dealt with a trespasser!

He would wait. He would be patient and wait...he would force himself to stay put, with the egg, unconcerned...unless she took too long in returning. Or if she didn't kill the trespasser. Or if he came up with any excuse to go to her. Any excuse…

Any excuse at all.

* * *

Dun dun DUN!

Thank you for reading!

Please let me know how you liked this chapter! Lots of stuff happened~

Nix has a meltdown, Smaug takes the initiative and cleanses her (I'll answer any and all questions about that if it's not clear), Nix seems recovered and full of questions! There was also the story about Smaug mating with a Cold Drake female...and the dragon/dwarf love story lol Then there was the dragon-sex, Nix questioning certain dragonly characteristics, and now who the heck is Nix talking too?!

Oh yes, there is also the opportunity for two One-shot stories about the Cold Drake 'visiting' with Smaug and the scribe who lasted a week. You guys can let me know if I should bother writing those as one-shots or not :)

So I hope you enjoyed! Luv ya 3


	11. Chapter 11

Next chapter! Woot!

Now we finally get to see who Nix was talking to ;)

Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter and to those who will review this one!

I give you peoples cookies~

Enjoy!

* * *

It was an overcast day. The clouds lazily drifted past the hazy sun whose rays barely touched the earth. A patchwork of shadows and weak sunlight decorated the backside of the Lonely Mountain and there was very little wind.

Gandalf the Grey shielded his eyes with a wrinkled hand and looked up to check the progress of the sun across the sky. From what he could tell it was taking him much longer than he had hoped to make his way up the mountain. While he had every reason to take his time so as to not alert the dragon within the mountain of his presence, he had no desire to be stranded in Smaug's territory when night fell.

He was in the process of returning from a prolonged journey into the Northern Waste. He was more than ready to return to warmer lands with more bountiful food and amiable company. Some could even say he was eager to see some of his Elvish friends again. He still had a long way to travel before that though and the Lonely Mountain was in his way.

It would have been smarter to have taken the much longer route through the Grey Mountains. That way he could have gone along the borders of Rhovanion and stopped at Framsburg for a time before following the Forest River through the territory of the Mirkwood Elves to finally reach Esgaroth.

But no. He was too impatient for that. He took the shorter route by Withered Heath. Surprisingly there were no dragons to be seen. He had known the mighty Fire Drakes had been becoming scarce but he had not been aware that their breeding grounds were so deserted. It concerned him.

While he knew of the whereabouts of a handful of Cold Drakes, the only dragon of fire he was currently positive of the existence and location of was Smaug, the greatest of this age.

With a grunt he used his staff to assist him up several rocks. He just needed to get around this mountain without alerting Smaug and then he could make his way directly to Esgaroth.

Easier said than done.

Magic was able to make his feet lighter and to mask most of his scent, but his progress was still very slow. Maybe he was just pushing himself too hard.

The stones beneath him suddenly shook and he flattened himself against the mountain for balance and camouflage. Had he not been careful enough and woken the dragon inside? Was Smaug stirring of his own accord? He wished he had more cover; something to hide under or behind would make him feel less exposed.

An abrupt flurry of sound, smell, and motion exploded from the mountain above him and he crouched down as the rocks protested the beast's exit.

And what beast was this?

After the wave of heat and smoke had passed, he quickly noticed that it was not Smaug who had left the mountain. It was not a wyvern of red and gold, but a dragon with scales of hard lavender. Had Smaug been vanquished without his knowledge? Had he abandoned his hoard only for this dragon to claim it for itself? Neither theory seemed possible. Gandalf was certain Smaug would never forsake his treasure and this dragon was much smaller than him as well. Surely it was no match for the terrible drake of fire he had observed on several occasions

His eyes squinted as he called upon his memory and knowledge of dragons. He couldn't recall the titles of any purple males...and he knew very little of the females...females! Was that...?

A roar tore through the air. A ebullient roar with what he thought to be a distinctly high, female-like tone to it. He felt himself smile slightly as he admired the graceful flight patterns of the Fire Drake before him. His experience with female dragons was very limited. Most females stayed in Withered Heath, a place he usually avoided out of respect and wariness. Any females living outside that ashen valley were always being jealously guarded by a territorial male. A male he would avoid and warn others away from at all costs.

If this was a female dragon...did that mean Smaug had taken a mate? Or had this female always been here and the stories of Smaug's take-over had somehow neglected to mention it?

Then again...Withered Heath appeared to be abandoned. Had this female come to Smaug for shelter or protection?

Regardless of the reasons for the presence of this new drake, he needed to keep moving. To do so would risk him being seen but to stay still was just as bad.

He brought his staff close, preparing to use a spell of concealment, when the dragon suddenly veered towards him. It was coming straight at him! His heart leaped in fear and he held his staff up in self-defense, "Stay back!"

A hot gust of wind threw him to one side as the mass of purple hovered in the air in front of him before landing on the side of the mountain with a thunderous crash. He struggled to get onto his feet. He needed to defend himself lest he be killed!

"Wizard," a melodic contralto invaded his ears, "Do not try to flee little wizard. There is nothing to fear."

It was a female. A female with a heavy voice. A voice that made him want to relax and let down his guard. But he was privy to the ways of dragon spells and he wouldn't let himself be taken unprepared for anything.

"Tell me wizard, why are you on my mountain?"

His mouth became a thin line as he refused the impulse to answer her immediately and without thought. He shifted his footing and leaned on his staff, tilting his hat respectfully towards the scales blocking his way and being mindful not to meet the creature's eyes, "I beg your pardon lady dragon. I did not realize this mountain was no longer under the dominion of Smaug the Golden."

"Oh, but it is little wizard," her rancid breath poured over him as he tried not to cough, "Smaug still rules this territory. He is alive and terrible to behold," her voice hissed, "His rests on his gold now. Eager to defend his lands from any who dare threaten him."

He nodded at the thinly veiled threat, "Oh indeed. However I do find myself surprised he has allowed another dragon to share in his wealth."

The female shifted her weight with a smug sounding hum, leaning her head down to eye him, "As his mate I share in everything under him."

"Aaah, what a lucky drake is he!" he bowed his head so as to not meet her gaze, "To be bonded with a lovely female such as yourself. Graceful as well! You were a joy to behold while in flight."

He smiled slightly at her please thrumming, "I am well known for my elegance in the air."

"To no surprise of mine," he chanced a look up and just barely missed her direct gaze, "And might I say that your scales are of a most beautiful color. Truly unique among your kind."

"Indeed, my scales are quite distinctive," one of her clawed hands reached over and swiftly plucked his hat off his head before he could stop her. One of his hands made an instinctive grab for it anyways but she had already lifted it far above him with a terrible grin upon her face, "Such a grey little creature you are wizard. You bore my eyes with your lack of color."

He cleared his throat before replying, "What better way to keep myself from being snatched away by a dragon?"

Her teeth gleamed as her head tilted back, her laughter shaking the mountain. Gandalf grimaced and hung unto the nearest stable rock. So far so good. She wasn't being outright hostile towards him and she was accepting his compliments. Making her laugh was also good. How was he going to get her to leave him be though? What if she informed Smaug that he was here? He doubted her mate would be so forgiving of his trespass…

"Though grey you may be, at least you be not dull," the female continued to chortle, "Tell me of your business here wizard and I may allow you to live."

"Ah, well," he grunted and decided it would be wisest to stick with the facts, "I have been traveling up north for quite a few years now and I am merely heading back home."

Her head lowered down again, her voice tenderly caressing his ears, "And where is home to you wizard?"

"I am a wanderer mostly," he willed himself not to fall under her spell, though he saw no harm in telling her the truth to her questions so far, "I am currently on my way to Esgaroth."

"I see," she almost sounded disappointed, "You speak truthfully wizard."

He nodded with a smile, "I mean no harm. I-"

A deafening roar suddenly shook the entirety of the mountain, causing Gandalf to cry out as he lost his balance and fell to the side. As he did he felt his body abruptly get caught, pulled up a good few meters, then pinned to the mountain's side. Claws clutched him as the roar faded and he found himself unable to look away as a large reptilian eye fixed itself upon him.

He quickly closed his eyes. There was a brief silence before he heard her take in a breath then release a piercing cry. His ears rung in pain until his eyes watered behind their closed lids. Was she telling Smaug that he was here? Where was his staff?!

"Wizard," her voice took on a calming tone, "Give me a reason not to kill you as my mate would desire."

"Lady dragon, I-"

"You have no gold, no jewels to tempt me with…" she blew smoke onto him that he couldn't see because of his closed eyes, causing him to cough loudly as she mused, "And I have no reason to keep you for entertainment."

"Please, most enchanting one," he grunted, "Release me and allow me to tell you why I am of more use to you alive than dead."

"I will not release you. Nor will I return this."

Something hard and wooden lightly smacked him on the head.

"You must look at me little wizard. Look at me and then give me your reasons."

Feeling resigned, Gandalf slowly opened his eyes to be met with the large orb of the female...only one orb? He caught a fleeting glance of her closed left eye, which did not look normal, before her right eye pressed up to him, encompassing his vision.

It was bright violet...with flecks of green that seemed to pulse with life...it was beautiful…it was pressing upon his will with great force...wanting to comb through his mind for information...but he could easily evade her attempts.

"Well now, not so little after all wizard," the claws tightened around him, "You may actually be a challenge to read."

"There is no need for that," he gasped for breath, "I can offer you something you don't have in exchange for safe passage through these lands."

"Oh?" the eye stared unblinkingly, the black pupil expanding slightly in interest, "What do you offer me?"

"Let me examine your left eye and I will tell you."

The eye finally blinked as she reared her head back, a look of mistrust on her face, "What could you do for my dead eye?"

"Let me examine it and I will tell you what I can do for it."

She seemed unsure as she shot a look up the mountain in an almost guilty fashion. Then she brought her head down, baring her left eye to him. He frowned as he inspected it. The lid had shrunken into the socket so he doubted an actual eye was still present behind the lid. He would need a closer look.

"If you may, most enchanting of dragoness's," he began, "Could you relinquish your hold on me just enough for me to touch your eye?"

Silence...then her claws drew away from him completely. He couldn't believe his luck. She was trusting him enough to release him and to leave an obvious weakness of hers before him. If he were a different wizard he could easily use this opportunity to mortally wound her.

But he had no reason to and he was genuinely curious as to the state of her eye.

Drawing upon his magic, he placed his hand on the wrinkled lid while murmuring several short spells. He hesitated in trying any stronger enchantments as one could never predict how magic would affect a dragon, but the smaller ones worked normally this time...revealing that while what was left of her eye was nothing but a rotten stub, there had been recent bleeding. In fact, as he studied the outside of her eye, he saw traces of her black dragon's blood that had dried in between her delicate facial scales.

"Lady dragon," he kept his hand on her, "Can you tell me what was the cause of this injury?"

She growled and he could feel the vibration of it through his hand, "A black arrow lodged itself into my eye."

"Ah, I understand," he scratched his head, "And when was this?"

"During the Massacre of Withered Heath."

Massacre? Oh yes, when some armies of dwarves and man had invaded Withered Heath out of self-defense against the growing number of dragons. It had been an invasion he was not involved in since the elves had disapproved of such an attack and he had been inclined to agree with them. Naught but death had resulted from the invasion and it had caused the remaining dragons to become twice as hostile to all other races. Roads that had passed Withered Heath that used to be relatively safe and unbothered by dragons suddenly became a war zone. Any towns, villages, and cities that could be spotted by a flying dragon from within Withered Heath's borders were attacked, looted, and destroyed. Even the elves had to defend themselves against such attacks when they moved northward. If he remembered things correctly, Smaug was one of the main dragons that took part in attacking the elves…

"A black arrow is a cruel weapon," he murmured for her sake. He had little sympathy for her. Though it was highly unlikely that she had ever taken part in direct hostilities against other races, she was still a dragon that wouldn't think twice before killing him. Though female, she was just as much of a bloodthirsty predator as Smaug was legend to be. He could see it in her grin when she had teased him and heard it in her voice as she spoke.

"My hatchlings were murdered then…"

Gandalf paused a moment in his thoughts. There was true heartbreak in her voice. Cautiously, he asked, "How many hatchlings did you lose?"

"Three," he could see the muscles in her throat constrict at the emotion in her words, "I only found the body of my daughter. My sons were not to be found...their bodies could not be recognized among the dead."

He sighed as he heart ached in compassion for her loss. Compassion. For a dragon. This was new to him. He was used to hearing of the horrors dealt to the races dragons felt to be below them. He was accustomed to having to assist people who had suffered at the fire and claws of a dragon. He had fought against lesser dragons several times in the past in order to protect those they preyed upon. Now here was this female speaking as a mother who had lost her children and here he was feeling empathy towards her and wanting to help her.

"I am most aggrieved for your loss lady dragon," he stated honestly, "That invasion should never have happened."

His hand vibrated again, though this time not from a growl but from a low purr, "Your words are...appreciated wizard."

Perhaps this female was different from the other dragons he had had dealings with. His mind quickly brought forth several ideas. From his journey up north he had found a growing weakness in the world he couldn't explain. Then, on his way back to more familiar lands, he became aware of a darkness he couldn't quite name...but his suspicions were roused and he was already planning for the worst. To have the allegiance of one dragon would be quite useful...and to have that one dragon convince her mate to join in such an allegiance would be a great advantage over any enemy.

Smiling slightly, he bowed his head in respect and she added, "What have you discovered about my eye?"

He licked his dry lips and replied, "I have found that it has been bleeding recently. Care to explain why?"

"I do not know why," she huffed, "But it will leak blood on occasion."

"When did it start doing this?"

"After I first came here five months ago."

"Hmm…" he frowned in thought, "I do not have the ability to heal this wound, for I suspect there is more to it than I can see. However I can seek the counsel of a friend of mine who is the best healer in all of Middle-Earth. I am sure he could give me clarity on the matter."

"How kind of you to offer," she angled her head so that her working eye could see him, "But how could I trust that you would return?"

"You could keep my hat," he joked good-naturedly, "I would have to return for that."

Her scaled mouth curled up in a smile, "Perhaps I will keep both your hat and your staff."

"I may not be able to agree to that lady dragon."

"You do not have a choice wizard."

Clearing his throat grumpily, he beckoned to her, "Let me try another spell before anything is decided."

She brought her head back down and he slid his hand along the rim of her lid, "You might feel some pain but it'll show me if there is an open wound behind-"

She suddenly jerked back with a bark of pain that echoed to the sky, covering her eye with her claws, "It stabbed me!"

"Please calm yourself dragoness!" he put up both his hands in a gesture of surrender, "It was just the spell! You must still have an open-"

A roar came from within the mountain again. A roar of fury and dark hatred.

Gandalf felt his heart race as he could hear and feel the footfalls of Smaug making his way through the mountain, probably assuming something had attacked his mate. The female shook her head as though to rid it of a fly and seemed to calm as he had asked. As the stone around him began to shudder more and more violently she snorted and quickly pinned him to the mountain's side with her claws again, sounding amused as she purred, "I will protect you from his wrath little wizard."

He nodded then flinched as one of her wings stretched over him like a giant, purple tent. She really was protecting him…how odd for a dragon.

There was another deafening roar, a loud crunch, and the sound of falling rocks to announce Smaug's exit of the mountain. He could hear the clap of his wings as he flew through the air before everything shook as he landed on the side of the mountain as his mate had.

Gandalf was now trapped between two dragons. Oh joy.

Smaug's breathing was hard and he growled with every intake of air as his voice thundered, "What harmed you?"

"I am unharmed beloved," the female cooed, "But I have found something of interest to me."

There was an agitated snort, "I heard your pain."

"That was just the spell."

"What spell?"

"The one cast by the wizard I caught."

"Wizard?" Smaug's voice softened into a dangerous hiss, "A wizard in my lands?"

"Yes strong one, but you mustn't kill this one. He has promised to heal my eye."

Smaug was silent for several tense moments before he growled, "Move aside your wing."

Her wing slowly folded, revealing the monstrous form of Smaug. Gandalf kept his face neutral as the wyvern bared his teeth at him in a threatening snarl, "What did you inflict on my mate trespasser?"

"I was examining her eye by her permission," Gandalf stated, "The spell I used was to reveal any internal wounds. By her reaction there is at least one behind her eye and that would explain why she has been bleeding from it."

Smaug seemed to scowl as he glanced at his mate in an accusing way. She snorted lightly and purred, "He is kind and his soul is of fire like ours."

"His is not like ours," the wyvern sniffed, "His is a fire that kindles. A fire that people can draw close to without real harm. Ours is a fire that consumes and destroys. No one can come near us without feeling pain."

She raised an eye-ridge, "He still has no choice but to assist me."

"It was not wise to share your trouble with a wizard," Smaug muttered before turning his glare back on him, "You claim to have the ability to heal her? What would this entail?"

"As I was explaining to your lovely mate," Gandalf explained, "I lack the ability to heal her myself. However I can go seek counsel from a very good friend of mine who is also known as the best healer in Middle-Earth and find a way to heal her of her wound."

Smaug's eyes narrowed in deep distrust.

"I will do this in exchange for safe passage to Esgaroth."

His nostrils flared and rage bloomed in his fiery eyes, "If I gave you safe passage through my territory, you would never return and then boast of how you outwitted Smaug the Magnificent!"

"Golden one," his mate spoke soothingly, her head sliding under his in an affectionate gesture Gandalf witnessed with interest and some awe, "I have already taken his staff and his hat. He will be forced to return for them."

"I will not allow him to escape so that he may boast of how he kept his pathetic life!"

"Terrible one," she cooed, "No one could ever question your power."

"Any fool can!"

"But this wizard is no fool. He fears you just as he should and he treated me as he should," she added, "What if he can heal me? Would you not desire for my eye to no longer trouble me?"

Smaug scowled at the sky as his mate spoke, but Gandalf could see his scaled features softening. Interesting.

"My precious one," Smaug rumbled, "It does not appeal to me to have you touched and enchanted by a wizard."

"But if he could heal me…?"

He loudly blew out a puff of smoke, "Then I will consider it."

The female released an odd trilling sound and roughly nuzzled her face under Smaug's head. The giant male seemed to relax slightly and swiftly nuzzled her in return.

Gandalf couldn't deny the obvious fondness the two shared for each other. His idea for having them as allies in future conflicts suddenly seemed very possible.

Then Smaug's eyes stared down at him as his female continued to nuzzle him. Those eyes were hard, suspicious, hostile. He gazed back, looking for all the world like a simple old man. A shame his outside appearance couldn't hide his true power from dragons.

"Dearest one," the female suddenly stiffened, "Where is our-"

"It is taken care of," Smaug quickly replied, "If you desire, you may go and tend to it now."

"I shall," she released Gandalf from her claws and snapped, "Scream if he tries to eat you," she glared at Smaug, "I will not have this wizard harmed. Take him to a safe area on your borders and let him go. He will come back for his belongings."

In a fluid motion she took flight then disappeared into the mountain, his staff and hat clutched in her claws.

Smaug stared after her for a few tense moments before bellowing in outrage, "She presumes to tell me whom I can or can't kill?! She commands me to carry this vermin through my own territory like a pack mule?!"

The dragon unfurled his wings and pushed himself off the mountain, the resulting wind making any loose rocks fly about. Gandalf brought up his arms as Smaug's foot came rushing for him…then he was jerked into the air, gripped tightly in the dragon's claws as he flew up and over the mountain.

Bursts of fire and smoke came from Smaug's mouth as he continued to snarl and rant about 'his female ordering him to do stupid things' and 'the arrogance of females'. Gandalf could hardly believe his luck. Smaug the Magnificent was letting him go free...and all because his mate had told him to. He wondered if female dragons usually had so much power over their males.

Gandalf watched as they passed over the ruins of Dale. The remains of the once beautiful, life-filled city filling him with remorse and reminding him of whose foot he was trapped in. He would have to be careful or else Smaug may decide not let him go free after all. What he needed was a plan to bargain his way out of anything.

Snapping his teeth to make a sound like the crack of lightening, Smaug abruptly dived down. Gandalf closed his eyes and braced himself as the ground rushed towards him. With an upwards jerk at the last moment, Smaug adjusted his position then landed, unceremoniously dropping Gandalf onto the ground.

Brushing himself off, Gandalf got to his feet and said in as friendly a way as he could muster, "Since your mate has taken my staff and my treasured hat, would you like my clothes to take as a pledge as well?"

"Do not tempt me wizard," Smaug's mouth curled and his voice was heavy with disgust, "Your pledges mean nothing to me."

Gandalf cleared his throat, "Regardless, I will be returning for what is rightfully mine after I obtain the wise counsel of my elven friend."

"There is no need for that."

"No need?" Gandalf raised an eyebrow and met the dragon's eyes, "I was under the impression that your mate needed to be healed."

"She is fine," Smaug spoke sharply, "There is no reason for you to return to tend to her."

"I see," Gandalf sighed, "But should her internal bleeding become too severe-"

"You are free to go wizard!" Smaug cut him off with a snarl, "But you are not free to return!"

"As you wish," he bowed his head, "Then I will take my leave."

Gandalf shook out the stubborn dust still clinging to his robes and turned his back on the dragon. He was within an easy distance from Laketown so he headed in that direction. As he walked he felt disappointed that he couldn't have used his situation more to his advantage. Having a couple dragons on his side would have been quite an interesting development and would have put some parts of his mind at ease. He was also rather upset over the loss of his staff. He could make a new one though and at least he hadn't had to fight off an angry dragon. He also didn't have to walk so far to reach his goal now. He was actually coming out of this on top, though he already missed his hat. Perhaps he could buy another when he was-

"Wizard!"

Donning a mildly confused expression, he turned back to where Smaug was still standing. The drake seemed at odds with himself; his back arched and his tail swaying as though he wanted to pounce but couldn't bring himself to. The reptilian head looked away from him with a scowl then turned back, "How long would it take you to return with your counsel wizard?"

Gandalf restrained his hope and mumbled to himself as he calculated the length of time it would take to travel, "Let me see now...if the weather was favorable and nothing too unexpected happened along the way, around five months."

Smaug frowned and impatiently asked, "Where are you travelling to?"

"I will be going west to Rivendell," Gandalf answered cautiously.

"And that is where your friend resides?"

"Yes."

"Five months..." Smaug glared into the west as though he could see Rivendell from where he stood. His eyes burned with whatever thoughts were brewing within him...Gandalf wished he could tell what the dragon was thinking.

"Hmph," the dragon finally sighed and looked back at Gandalf, "Very well. I will expect you back in exactly five months."

Gandalf nodded, "Shall I meet you here or-"

"Firstly you must know the entirety of my mate's afflictions," Smaug interrupted with authority, "I believe the bleeding of her eye to be connected to the release of her negative emotions. Whenever she experiences anger, grief, or fear, her eye will bleed and she claims that to never have happened in the past."

"She also had a very difficult laying," he continued, "There was blood and she lost consciousness afterwards."

Gandalf frowned, both at this new information and the fact that Smaug was reproducing so near several populations, "So you two have eggs now?"

Smaug's eyes suddenly became guarded and his voice quieted to a menacing hiss on the wind, "Your only concern is the condition of my mate. Nothing else."

"Of course," Gandalf cleared his throat, "Did anything else happen?"

"Nothing else is necessary for you to know," he stretched open his great maw, took in a breath, and released a short burst of flame to one side. Gandalf shielded his face from the intense heat. Even though it wasn't directed at him, he could still feel his eyebrows sizzling.

Smaug closed his mouth, heavy smoke dribbling from it like grey saliva, "In exactly five months I will meet you at this spot," he gestured to the large black smudge of scorched dirt, "If you are not here at the appointed time, I will come and fetch you."

He didn't say it like it was a threat, but the idea of Smaug coming to 'fetch' him should he be late was not an appealing one.

"I will be punctual, oh mighty Smaug," Gandalf bowed low, "If you permit it, I will now be on my way."

The dragon huffed dismissively and walked past him with all the dignity of a king, "You may leave."

Gandalf straightened and watched as Smaug the Magnificent patrolled his borders with a confident stride. He truly was a creature worthy of legend.

Rubbing his hands together, Gandalf decided to skip Laketown and head straight to Mirkwood. He only had so much time given to him and one could never quite tell how long or short a journey could take. Five months...he could make it to Lord Elrond and back in five months.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed!

Thanks to my Beta who's much better at Gandalf than me and helped me to make it through this chapter!

So please remember to review! Your reviews make me write faster!

Let me know what you thought of Gandalf, his journey, his conversation with Nix, how he dealt with things in general, Smaug's reactions, Smaug's 'change of heart', and the agreement?

Excited yet?! I am :3


End file.
